Welcome to Grissom academy
by wee-man 22
Summary: The reaper war is over. Jack, Miranda, Oriana and Kaylee are working in the biotic program at Grissom academy when a mysterious new student arrives and changes the lives of all at the academy. Especially when they discover his identity. (Oriana X OC) (F/Shepard X Liara) UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Jack had returned to her teaching at Grissom academy a little over a year ago. During the reaper war the academy was left remarkably untouched, the arts department had been wrecked during the Cerberus assault and Orion hall still wasn't completely clear of rubble but the majority of the academy was running again. The former students had gone their separate ways after the war, Prangley and Rodriguez now live together on Freedoms progress, and they often come into the academy to help with the biotics classes as outside consultants. The rest all stayed on Earth to help with the rebuilding effort.

Jack was sitting in her office while looking through the list of potential student files for her course. The biotics course was set to cater to more students this year due to the amount of people left homeless from the war. To achieve this two new biotic teachers had been brought in. Much to Jacks dismay the new teachers were the Lawson twins. Miranda and Jack both taught the advanced classes, while Oriana and the returning Mark Jindrack taught the basic classes.

Jack was set to choose six students from a pool of eleven. There was to be another student enrolled into the course however Kaylee had yet to bring him in, when Jack had asked about the mystery student Kaylee had told her remarkably little, she did however say that she would need both Miranda and herself to help bring the student into the program. Apparently he was something of a special case.

The high pitched screech telling Jack that her doorbell was ringing brought her away from her files. She opened the door and in came both Kaylee and Miranda, from the looks on their faces Jack knew that something serious was about to happen.

"Hey Kaylee, hey cheerleader" said Jack in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Not the time for jokes Jack." Replied Kaylee as her and Miranda stepped into Jacks office, eventually coming to a stop just by the door that lead into Jacks bedroom.

"Okay then… so what's up?"

"We found him" replied Miranda in her usual cold demeanour

"Who?" asked Jack sharply, immediately getting tired of her attitude

"Hopefully the future student" replied Kaylee, obviously trying to keep Jack and Miranda civil

"So what's the problem? Let's go see him"

"We can't approach this one in the usual method"

"And why not?"

"The kids on Omega" awnsered Miranda as she moved over to Jacks terminal, she minimised the files Jack had open and brought up a new one on this prospect student.

Jack sat at her desk and began to read the file as Miranda and Kaylee made themselves a cup of coffee each. Jack began to read the file while also giving her two co-workers a cold glare for using her coffee. She soon forgot about them when she began to read the file however.

 _Name: Unknown (Goes by fake names, most common being 'Monsieur Quatre')_

 _Age: Unknown (Mid to late teens)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Visual markings: Batarian slave tattoo around crest. Countless scars along arms and neck (most likely torso) Green eyes, Brown hair, Caucasian._

 _Height: 6ft 3 inches_

 _Report: Child possesses incredible biotic abilities. Tattoo suggests child has lived in slavery. Reports suggest sever mental issues. Childs criminal record (see attached) contains multiple accounts of first degree murder and manslaughter._

 _Conclusion: Biotics are worthy of Grissom academy. However mental issues could pose a threat to others at the academy and criminal records suggest danger unsuited for an academic environment. Due to mental issues, criminal affiliation and the lack of information the board cannot recommend offering a place in the advanced biotics class to this child._

Jack leaned back in her chair after reading the report. She let out a tired heavy sigh before turning back to Kaylee and Miranda "So, what were just gonna leave a helpless kid on his own?"

"Well he's pretty far from helpless Jack" replied Miranda as she gave Jack a cold glare

"You can't be serious." Said Jack as she turned to Kaylee. "Kaylee are you seriously not gonna help him?"

Kaylee had a look of deep regret as she replied to Jack "I'm sorry Jack but the board don't want him here"

Jack couldn't believe that Kaylee wasn't willing to help this child, she felt her biotics charging as her anger built "So what, if Grissom was a thing when I got out of Pragia you would not have helped me?"

"That's not what we're saying Jack" replied Kaylee in her usual soft tone

"What the fucking difference! Why should I be given a second change and not him? I was considered the most dangerous women in the galaxy when you hired me, why won't you give him a second chance"

"Jack it's not about what I want. We know very little about the child. We don't even know his name"

"Kaylee" replied Jack as she calmed herself down "Let me talk to the kid, I'll teach him in my class. Hell I'll teach him after classes one to one if you want. It's just… I want to know what would have happened to me if I was helped after Pragia"

Kaylee interrupted Jack by taking her into a warm embrace, surprisingly enough even Miranda had a compassionate look on her usually cold face.

"Kaylee, what if we get him here on a trial? Say Jack teaches him for a month and if he fits in and reveals some things about himself then he can stay" Said Miranda, Jack was reminded that after the war Miranda had become a much more compassionate character, hell she wasn't even referred to as the ice queen by most anymore.

Kaylee gave Miranda a thoughtful look before she returned to Jack. "Okay Jack, well set a course for Omega. You, Miranda and myself will go and see him." Kaylee smiled as Jack let out an involuntary smile. "I still need the lists of students in each of the classes by the way. Jack you have five more picks, I want you and Miranda to have decided on your classes by 1900 tonight, understood?"

Both Miranda and Jack agreed to decide their classes as Kaylee left for her office. Kaylee was secretly very happy Miranda had thought of a way to bring the child into the academy, the only question now, does the child want the academy's help?


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus Christ cheerleader have you got him yet?" spat Jack as she sat down in the lounge of the apartment the three were sharing.

Miranda, Jack and Kaylee had been on Omega for a week now. While getting there only took five days they were having more and more trouble trying to find this so called 'Monsieur Quatre'. The crime on omega is always extremely high and so they wouldn't be able to track him down through reported crimes. Therefore the three of them have been watching the ship arrivals and departures in the hopes of catching any suspicious activity.

"Jack. Do you want to take over?" replied Miranda with a scowl "because I will stop my work and late you take over!"

"Alright alright, calm your tits Cheerleader" replied Jack.

Miranda felt her blood pumping at the former convict, she began to stand up from her terminal when Kaylee came barging in through the front door of the apartment. She quickly looked to Jack from Miranda and then back to Jack.

"Alright you two, I've got a report of an Eclipse asari unit getting torn up on the other side of afterlife." Kaylee had the tone and look of someone who was clearly in a rush but Jack and Miranda couldn't figure why.

"So?" replied Jack as she looked at Kaylee with a raised eyebrow

"Eclipse are constantly getting killed on Omega" continued Miranda with a similar confused face to Jack

"Yes, but I got a hack off the security camera in the alley were the fighting is taking place" without saying another word Kaylee activated her omni-tool, it showed live security footage of the fight in the alley.

The camera showed a group of asari engaging a large yet clearly young biotic in combat. The asari looked to be trying to capture the single boy but they were being beaten down and killed one by one. Jack and Miranda got their gear and guns ready while Kaylee continued to watch the security feed. Quatre was incredible to watch in combat, he was cutting through the group of asari with ease despite all of the asari using powerful barriers. The young biotic was far from a small person, you could see how he towered over the asari even through the poor camera angle that distorted figure shapes. Despite the child's large frame he moved in a way reminiscent of a Drell assassin.

Jack and Miranda came through from the armour locker just as the camera showed Quatre snapping the neck of another asari.

"Okay Kaylee let's get a move on shall we?" said Jack

"Were is the alley located Kaylee" added Miranda

"Just on the other side of Afterlife, in a place called 'Kitara district' replied Kaylee

"Kitara, yeah well be there before the cheerleader can complain about how she needs a shower even after decontamination" stated Jack as she left the apartment

Miranda gave Jack a cold glare but Jack didn't see as she began leading the two other women to the alley in the security video. Of the three Jack was the only one who had spent any significant time on Omega. She had learnt all the short cuts and bypasses to get to the Kitara district. With Jack leading the group the three of them got to the alley within five minutes, what they saw however froze the three of them in place. Quatre Was standing by the side of the now dead asari and a group of Salarian and batarian soldiers were standing on either side of him in the alley, he had nowhere to run and no chance of escape.

Miranda pulled her gun to her face and fired a few shots, killing two of the Salarians and drawing attention away from Quatre; at the same time Jack flared her biotics and sent a powerful shockwave at the now attacking eclipse group. Miranda and Jack dealt with the group and were going to move onto the second when they realised that Quatre had been perfectly still during the exchange. _How the fuck can this kid be calm right now!_ Thought Jack as she looked to the large biotic.

Jack and Miranda moved into the side of the alley which held the now dead eclipse group. It was here that Jack and Miranda got their first proper look at the mysterious teenager. He did indeed have the same head tattoo as Jack, showing that he had lived as a slave at some point, he had dark brown puffy hair that looked to be overgrown. He also had a tattoo running along his right forearm. The words 'Subject Four' ran in a gentle swirl from his right elbow down to his wrist.

He had his chest covered by a simple t shirt which didn't reveal much skin, even with this though Jack and Miranda could trace dozens of scars that led under the shirt. His eyes were a deep green, they were small yet extremely expressive. Quatre looked to Jack and Miranda with those haunted eyes before looking back to the now approaching second eclipse group. Miranda and Jack both prepared there weapons but ended doing nothing more than looking on in awe and shock when Quatre sprang into action. Quatre made a biotic charge until he was around the back of the group, after this he snapped the neck of a batarian, he grabbed the pistol on the now dead Batarians hip and discharged two more bullets into the group. Two shots two dead eclipse. The three remaining eclipse barely had time to turn around before Quatre snapped the neck of the last batarian. Two Salarians left. One step closer and Quatre had forced a biotically charged fist through one of the Salarians chest. One Salarian left. The final eclipse drew his assault rifle up to the face of the rapidly approaching biotic.

"D-Don't come any c-closer" The Salarians voice was weak and desperate. When he saw that the biotic as still approaching with a murderous smile on his face the Salarian dropped the power act. "Please four, let me go" He begged as he dropped his gun and fell to the floor, shaking out of fear.

Quatre bent down to the ground and placed a hand on either side of the Salarians face. The Salarians big eyes were wet and his face were streaming with tears. "Hush now… it's okay" said Quatre in a soft and comforting voice. Jack and Miranda hadn't moved from the alley opening but even from this distance the look of relief on the Salarians face was visible.

"S-so you'll let me go?" pleaded the broken Salarian

"One more thing though, if you don't mind." Quatre brought the Salarians tear streaked face up to look him in the eye "What did you call me just now?"

The Salarians face went from relieved to terrified in a heartbeat. "N-no please, I-I didn't mean anything-"The Salarian was pleading for his life once again. He didn't have chance to finish his plea this time however.

"My. Name. Is. Not. Subject. Four" interrupted Quatre with palpable fury in his words. The Salarian didn't plea this time, he just broke down crying, waiting for the inevitable end. He didn't have to wait long though as Quatre placed his hand on the soft skin on the Salarians neck and began to squeeze.

Jack and Miranda watched on in still horror as the boy didn't choke the Salarian to death as they would have guessed but instead dug his nails into the soft neck and silenced the Salarians death scream by literally ripping the mercenaries' throat out. Kaylee rounded the corner as the scream was silenced and the remains of the throat tossed to the floor casually. All three of the women came out from cover but couldn't do any more than look at the figure in front of them in horror as he casually wiped the green blood from the final mercenary on his tattered jeans before talking to the three horrified women.

He walked over to the tree women with a blank look on his face, sending chills down the women's spines. _How could he be calm after what he just did? Not enraged or regretful? Not happy nor sad?_ That Jack could have dealt with but this terrifying stillness of the boy let Jack know that they were dealing with a person who had been around death his whole life.

The four of them stood looking at one another in the alley for what felt like a lifetime before Kaylee composed herself and began to speak. "Monsieur Quatre. My name is Kaylee Sanders, This is Jack and Miranda-"

"Have you come to kill me miss. Sanders" The response snapped Miranda and Jack from their horror filled trance

"Were not gonna hurt you. We are from Grissom academy, do you know what that is?"

"No"

Jack was amazed by the calm response the boy could give after what he just did. Jack decided that it was best if she led the conversation. Surely she could empathise with the child more than Kaylee or Miranda.

"Alright listen kid, I'm Jack. I run a biotic school and we want you to join" _good, straight to the point, he won't think I'm lying_.

"Why me paints?"

"Paints huh"

"Yeah"

"We want you because you have amazing biotics" Interrupted Kaylee.

 _Really? Flattery!_ Thought Jack when hearing the interruption _you seriously think he's gonna join because you flatter him?_

"No you don't" replied Quatre in the deathly calm voice

"What"

"You don't want me at that academy"

"Yes we do"

"No you don't"

"Enough!" called Miranda, putting a stop to the bickering "What makes you think we don't want you at the academy"

"Because princess, chances are ill snap and kill everyone while I'm there"

"Don't call me princess" Miranda's blood was pumping once again, _god it's like meeting Jack for the first time all over again_

"Why not? You've been given everything you every wanted your whole life haven't you? What did you have for dinner last night hmm?"

"Listen-"

"Answer the question Princess"

Miranda let out an exasperated sigh before answering "Salmon with rice and wine"

"Lucky you." Replied the boy with venom dripping from his words "I haven't eaten in three days. Last thing I ate was raw varren meet"

"You haven't eaten in three days and you did that with your biotics?" asked Jack as she nodded to the dead eclipse "And you wonder why we want you on the programme" _Best to get this conversation back on topic._

The conversation seemed hapless to Kaylee until she saw the boy face light up with a quick smile, he looked to the floor in an attempt to hide the smile but Kaylee knew that he would accept their offer now. He would take no more convincing. "We leave for the academy tomorrow at 0800. Docking bay E21, if you want to come with us your welcome to" With that Jack, Miranda and Kaylee left the boy in the alley of death.

"So you think he'll come with us?" asked Miranda as the three walked back to the apartment

"Of course he will." Replied Jack in a casual tone

"why do you think?"

"Simple" replied Jack as she looked on thoughtfully "it's what I would do"


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Jack had suspected when the three made their way to the shuttle they found the familiar green eyed boy waiting for them. Kaylee and Miranda couldn't hide their smug smiles although Jack still just looking at the boy with a gentle face of understanding. The thing that interested Jack the most though was the sword the boy had in a leather sheath strapped to his hip.

"Nice to see you again Quatre" greeted Kaylee in her usual warm demeanour

"Are you gonna be a bit politer this time boy?" asked Miranda, venom dripping from her voice much like Quatre's did during their last meeting

The boys cheeks flushed while his eyes seemed to find interest everywhere other than where the three women stood. He suddenly seemed very young to the teachers. "Yeah… um, listen. I'm not really good at this. But umm… thanks I guess. You know for umm the offer. And. I'm uhh sorry for yesterday"

Even Miranda's cold glare seemed to soften when looking at the obviously uncomfortable boy. "It's okay. Have you already put your things aboard then?"

"Uhh no… I uh I don't have any belongings other than this" replied the boy as he waved towards the sword still strapped to his hip.

"Well then, let's get going shall we? It's a five-day flight to the academy. Maybe in that time well get to know each other a bit" said Kaylee. ' _Let's not make the kid anymore uncomfortable then he has to be'_

After Jack, Miranda and Kaylee had settled their new student into the transport ship they began to prepare dinner. Kaylee wanted to make something special to celebrate their obtaining the new student. Miranda and Jack tried to help but none of the three women were anything close to good cooks.

"Miranda, I would have thought with those perfect genes you would have been able to cook" spat Jack as she tried and failed to help in the kitchen once again.

"Well you're not exactly helping Jack" replied Miranda

"Uhh… need some help their ladies" interrupted Quatre in a nervous voice. In the argument none of the three had noticed him approach

The three women turned to the boy as he gingerly approached the kitchen and the women.

"Well shit kid. You know how to cook?" asked Jack as the kid entered the kitchen section on the main deck of the ship

"I was owned by an asari matriarch for a little over a year. When I'd cook her a good meal I wouldn't be beat that day" Miranda and Kaylee both grew silent at the way the boy so casually talked about his past slavery. "Needless to say I got to be rather good at cooking. Now, what are we eating?"

Jack was the only one to reply as the others were still shocked silent by the glimpse into Quatre's past "I think the idea was to have steak"

"Steak it is then" replied Quatre as he clapped his hands together and smiled "how do you all take it, rare? Medium-rare? What?"

"I'll take it rare scars. I don't know about the slack jaws here though" answered Jack, snapping Miranda and Kaylee out of their thoughts

"Oh... Uh ill go medium" answered Kaylee

"I'd like mine medium-rare" answered Miranda, who had quickly regained her composure

"Three stakes coming right up." Said Quatre as he rubbed his hands together "you gonna help me paints?"

Jack and Quatre made their way into the kitchen as Miranda and Kaylee began to set the table. Quatre gathered the four different stakes and placed them upon the grill. "So… scars huh?"

"What you think you can call me names and not get them in return" joked Jack as she casually leaned against a nearby counter.

"Fair enough then, still you've got a few scars of your own" replied Quatre as he got four plates and placed them next to Jack. "You wanna prep the plates for me?"

"Scars ain't none of your business." Said Jack, in a tone that told him of her seriousness "how the hell do you prep a plate?"

"Just throw some salad on them." Said Quatre dismissively "How about we both just stay out of each other's personal lives then huh?"

While Jack wouldn't have minded this usually, in fact she would normally suggest it herself. However, she remembered the deal she and Kaylee had made. "You know I normally would but you only get to stay at the academy if we can fill out your file some"

"Ah… well then" replied Quatre as he flipped the stakes "What do you wanna know"

"Let's start with your real name." replied Jack as she threw some salads onto the four plates "I'm gonna be your teacher, I can't refer to you as Monsieur or Scars now can I"

"Well I doubt your name is really just 'Jack' now is it. Besides, I don't know my name. I was a slave since I was 6. The Batarians called me 'prisoner' and since I've been owned by different mistresses all of which referred to me as 'four' or 'subject four' you know, when there not calling me 'slave' or 'pet'. I can't remember my actual name." Once again the boy spoke as if he was speaking from a book.

"I can help find out your name if you want?"

"How could you help and why would you?"

Jack was thrown by the second part to the question "Well, I know the shadow broker. There must be some record of your actual name. In answer to the second part, shit I don't know… I see a lot of myself in you, I mean. You're just like I was after I escaped from the facility I was raised in."

"Teltin right?"

"How'd you know?"

"You were with Shepard as she took down the collectors. I love stories and the tale of the Normandy crew is one of my favourites. You always interested me, so I looked you up." Quatre turned to Jack with a smirk "I may not know the shadow broker but I know Aria and she owed me a favour"

"Well then" replied Jack as she gave the child a genuine smile "How about we actually learn some things about each other hmm?"

"Aye. Sound like fun," said Quatre as he placed the steaks on their designated plates "but for now let's just eat shall we. I can't remember my last proper meal"

The five-day trip went by without incident. The four swapped stories and began to learn about each other. While Quatre was still very reserved around Miranda and Kaylee he was open with Jack. The two would talk about the horrible things that had happened in the past. Jack would tell him stories about how she was raised in Teltin and Quatre would tell her stories about how his different owners would beat him.

Quatre was sitting on the foot of his bed with his sword on his lap, he was sharpening the blade with a wet stone when Jack entered his quarters on the ship.

"Hey" called Jack as she took a seat by his desk.

"Hey" replied Quatre without taking his eyes off of the blade in his lap

"We should be coming up on the academy in an hour or so" Jack found herself legitimately enjoying the company of the young boy. She hadn't met many that didn't look at her with pity because of Teltin. Shepard was the first, after what she went through on Mindoir and then Akuze she could understand how Jack saw things. Quatre, with his background was the second person she had ever met who could understand how she was raised.

"Looking forward to it paints" Quatre still didn't look up from the blade as he continually drew the wet stone over the sword edge

"So, you wanna tell me about the sword?"

Quatre looked into Jacks big brown eyes, he found them oddly warming, comforting in the way a mothers might be, or an older sister. This women, this tattooed, vulgar women had been through what he had been through. She had been through his pain and rebuilt herself after. Quatre couldn't help but take hope from that. "Okay then paints. This sword is the one item I have left in the world. I fashioned the blade from a bar from one of my cells. I killed my first man with this sword."

Jack sat by Quatre on the foot of his bed as she took a closer look at the blade. To think that a blade as finely crafted as this was made from a prison bar was unbelievable "Can I hold it?"

"Don't cut yourself" Joked Quatre as he handed the sword over. It had a bulky weight but felt perfectly balanced. The handle was intricately woven complete with swirls and other patterns engraved into the dark grey metal. The blade was thick and heavy yet razor sharp on the edges. The blade had a single line of bright blue metal forged into the centre. On the blue strip there was a name engraved 'Shinowa', the handle seemed to be connected directly to the blade of the sword. The item looked to be made from one sheet of steel.

"What's Shinowa?"

"Of all the owners I've ever had there were five that I will never forget. Some of them experimented on me, some of them tortured me for kicks. Some of them raped me. Shinowa was an asari commando who bought me from the Batarians. She would rape me when she was bored and cut on me when she was finished." Even Jack with her torturous childhood couldn't help but gasp at the background this teenager had "Needless to say, I tracked her down and cut on her until she bled to death, with this very blade. I'm going to find the other four and kill them the same way. By the time I'm finished there will be four other names on the beuty" said Quatre as he took the sword back from Jacks hands.

There was a long silence in the room after this. None of them spoke until the coms system broke the uncomfortable silence. "Jack, Quatre were coming up on Grissom now. Shouldn't be longer than 20 minutes" said Miranda's voice as it came over the coms system.

"Okay, scars. I need to get ready for docking. When we arrive I'll give you a quick tour of the station and then well need the biotics doctor to give you a scan okay?"

"Alright paints, I'll see you when we dock"


	4. Chapter 4

If there was one word to describe Grissom academy it would be 'huge'. The biotics section alone had private rooms for 40 students. There was a gym, a lounge and two shared toilets. One in the male dorms and one in the female dorms. Kaylee had given Quatre a card when they docked which allowed him access to the biotics wing. She said something about being very strict with the privacy of the biotic students. There were four classes; two advanced biotics and two basic classes. After docking on the station Kaylee had given Quatre a tour of the areas he would be using. Orion hall is where most in the academy eat their meals although he could if he wished take his meals and eat them in his class.

After being given the tour of the station Quatre had been shown to his room. He was the first student of the advanced classes to arrive at the station and so there would be a week before classes began to allow for the rest of the new students to join. Quatre's room was identical to the others in the dorm. The room was more like a small apartment, with a large office area and an equally large bed area Quatre had never stayed anywhere as large or as comfortable as Grissom Academy.

Quatre had been sitting at his desk with his sword placed delicately on the end. He had been polishing the blade for a little over an hour while he waited for his medical exam. He hated little more than doctors but figured the doctor a fair trade for being given such a nice place to stay. Quatre was interrupted from his thoughts when the loud screeching that accompanied his doorbell rang out his bedroom.

"Come in"

The figure that came into Quatre's quarters was nothing short of breath-taking. "Quatre. If you'll follow me I'd like to give you a quick check-up" said Oriana with a smile.

Quatre had never seen such beauty. He knew a little of Miranda from when he read about the Normandy crew, he knew she had perfect genes and so the same could be said for Oriana although 'perfect' didn't seem to cover the person stood before him. She had dark brown hair that framed her face perfectly. She had beautiful cavansite eyes Quatre could lose himself in and lips that made him shudder with excitement. Her body was lean and clearly less developed than Miranda's. Her breasts and ass were much smaller than her sisters, Quatre thought she looked a million times better than Miranda however, he admired the way that the doctors robe clung to her form, showing the curves of her figure much to the joy of the hormonal young boy looking to her. The real difference between her and Miranda though, and the reason Quatre thought her such a beauty was her voice, Miranda's voice was cold and calculating but Oriana's was warm and compassionate.

Not trusting himself to say anything to the beauty of a women he simply nodded and stood up. Oriana took this as the go ahead for his medical and began to lead him through the halls to the biotics medical room. The two walked in silence for a while until Oriana spoke, much to the comfort of Quatre. "I'm Oriana Lawson by the way. I teach one of the basic classes and I'm the biotics physician."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Lawson"

"Please child. No need to be so formal. It's Oriana unless in in front of my students okay?" Oriana gave the boy a smile that seemed to turn him to jelly at the knees.

"Uhh... y-yeah sure. O-Oriana" Quatre hoped she didn't realise that she was the reason why he was stuttering like a 10 year old. _'What's wrong with me? I haven't felt this way about a girl since… Sara. But damn, I'd be lying if I said I didn't welcome the touch of her hands on my skin'_ thought Quatre as the two entered the medical room.

There was a simple desk with a terminal and an uncomfortable chair. Next to it an equally simple bed with a thin blanket covering the mattress. The sight of such a bed instantly put Quatre on high alert. He had been experimented on by one of his owners, that's how he got the biotics that rival an asari matriarch. He lost count of the nights he woke screaming thinking he was strapped to that bed once again. _'No, I'm done being afraid.'_

"It's okay child, I mean you no harm" apparently Quatre's fear had been evident on his face allowing Oriana to pick up on it.

"No I'm uh- yeah. I'm fine"

"Okay then. I'm gonna need you to hope up on the bed and take off your top"

Oriana couldn't help but smile at the intense blush that spread across Quatre's face as he followed her instructions. The smile was quickly wiped however when she saw his bare torso. No matter where on his torso Oriana looked there was a scar breaking his skin. There were multiple tattoos on his torso, most of them words in languages Oriana couldn't understand, one tattoo written across his collarbone got her attention though. The tattoo was simple, it was simple black text that read 'Ex nihilo nati sumus, et de pulvere pulvis redeamus'. There was just something about the tattoo that intrigued Oriana, and for that matter so too there was something about the boy.

"So Quatre what does the collar text mean?" Asked Oriana as she activated the terminal and brought up a scanning tool on her omni tool.

"It's Latin, from old Earth. It talks about how we are all born in dust and how we all return to dust. I just like it to think that no matter what everyone and everything returns to the same thing. Ill end up dust, you'll end up dust, this station will end up dust. Hell, even the reaper corpses will end up dust"

There was a minute silence in the room as Oriana took in what she just heard. She didn't know what to expect from the man in front of her, violence, fear, untrusting. These were all things she was anticipating, but this chilling wisdom was something that surprised her more than she wanted to admit. She began to run the scans over the man's body. When she moved onto the back of the boy she saw a single large tattoo that took up most of the boys back, this time of a phoenix rising from a pile of ashes. The tattoo was undeniably beautiful, she would have to ask him about his tattoos someday. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Quatre began asking questions about the tests.

"So what are these tests for?"

"They will help me see your insides, you know, check damage. See how your eezo nodes look and the like. Ill also be able to find out some facts about you for your file"

"Facts like what?"

"Well I'll be able to judge your age to within two years, which is a lot more accurate than what we currently have. Ill also be able to cross reference your DNA with all of those known by our database. It could very well inform me of your actual name." The terminal by the side of the bed pinged as it began to search for information regarding the new student. "Okay Quatre you can go. Thank you for being so co-operative.

"Oriana, will you explain to me what kind of confidentiality you are under?"

Oriana was a little thrown by the question but thought to answer it honestly "When I get the results I have to inform Miss Sanders but no one else. No one other than myself and Miss Sanders will see your results of that I can promise you"

Oriana was more than a little surprised at how her stomach flipped when Quatre gave her a genuine smile if only for a minute.

"Thank you Oriana" With that Quatre left as the terminal finished scanning his results.

Oriana felt herself freeze when the DNA scanner returned the results. "That can't be right"

Oriana ran the scan multiple times, each time returning the same impossible result. Oriana sent a video feed through to Kaylee.

"Yes Oriana" opened Kaylee warmly

"Miss Sanders. I've got the DNA test result for the new student"

"And?" replied Kaylee clearly seeing the shock on Oriana's face

"I think you better get down her now miss. You're not going to believe this"

 _A/N: Thanks for the favourites and follows. It always makes my day when someone favourites and thanks to 'Eavise' for reviewing_

 _p.s Cavansite is a rich blue crystal. (Actually shocked me how few blue crystals I could think of._


	5. Chapter 5

Quatre had returned to his quarters for a little after the exam. He couldn't help but think of what Oriana may find out about him. Did it matter though? However he was died a long time ago. There was nothing about his previous life in his life. He couldn't remember where he was from, his family, his friends or even his name. Did he even want to remember? Remember all the loss he had been through? Wouldn't that just bring more pain? Of course… the more Oriana found out the more she wold want to talk to him…

 _What's wrong with me!? I can't be feeling this way about Oriana. Sure, she was beautiful… but so was Miranda and I don't care about that stuck up bitch so why her!? There's no way I'm feeling this way… not again, not after her, not after Sara. Sara, that beautiful Omega orphan._ A single tear rolled down Quatre's scarred cheek as he stomped over to his bed when his sword lay, in its leather sheathe. He grabbed the sheathed blade and there hidden in the very top fell a small pouch of red sand.

Quatre's hands shook violently as he slowly picked up the packet and starred at the contents. Quatre was flooded with memories of when he first tried the horribly beautiful drug. Well 'tried' wasn't exactly the correct word for how he was introduced to the drug. His second owner. An Asari by the name of 'Shila T'Roli' ran a drug empire on Omega, she would test new shipments on red sand on her 'pet'. Quatre struggled at first but try as he might he began to crave the drug.

Quatre was physically sweating as he poured a thin strip of the powder onto the back of his hand and snorted the drug. The world went fussy and began spinning as it usually did after a hit, Quatre's body filled with a comforting warmth as he collapsed onto his bed. It was hard to hide the remaining drug in this state but after 20 minutes of trying he had successfully hid his stash inside the sword once more.

The drugs didn't last particularly long on Quatre due to his extremely high body temperature. His body burnt more than it should even as a human biotic but red sand. That always gave him a comforting buzz for at least an hour. In this state he wouldn't be good for very much activity but he had to get out of his room. After five minutes of unsuccessfully sharpening his sword Quatre decided to go for a jog through the station. It was late and most people will be asleep. He removed his shoes and socks before leaving is apartment, while unusual, running barefoot always allowed for Quatre to focus on his thoughts and remove stress. The tests had made him far more nervous than he would have expected. Or maybe it was thinking about Oriana?

He began jogging aimlessly ignoring the strange looks he received from some of the other students, He jogged through the engineering, math and science departments before coming to a halt in the music department. He found himself at the end of a corridor with three rooms. One directly in front of his which had a stage in the far end and rows of chairs closer to himself, obviously set up as a stage for events. On his left there was another room, completely empty except for one or two students who were rehearsing using guitars in front of what was presumably their instructor. The song they were practising Quatre didn't recognise, but they hadn't noticed him to which he was grateful. He'd rather not explain why he was jogging through the academy at night barefoot.

When turning to leave though he saw the room to his right. Inside was piles of music equipment, stacks of Guitars, Violins and Chellos were lined across the far wall. Drum kits littered the floor and there in the far left corner of the room sat a grand piano. Quatre hadn't seen one of those in such a long time, The Piano was one instrument that was rarely used in modern society these days. Forgetting all about rules and regulation Quatre found himself walking towards the piano. He sat down on the plush stool in front of the beautifully crafted instrument. After a few deep breaths he began playing random notes and tunes before settling on a song he hadn't played in far too long. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back he began to play one of his favoured songs.

' **Felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders…  
Pressure to break or retreat at every turn  
facing the fear that the truth had discovered  
…No telling how all this will work out  
…But I've gone too far to go back now.**

… **I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom…  
And to find it cost me everything I have…  
Well I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom  
…And to find it may take everything I have.**

 **I know all too well it don't come easy…  
The chains of the world they seem to move in tight…  
I try to walk around it but stumbling's so familiar  
Try to get up but the doubt is so strong  
there's gotta be a weight in my bones**

 **I'm looking for freedom, looking for freedom  
And to find it, cost me everything I have  
…Well I'm looking for freedom, I'm looking for freedom  
…And to find it may take everything I have**

 **Oh not giving up has always been hard, so hard…  
But if I do things the easy way I won't get far.  
Hmm, life hasn't been very kind to me lately…  
But I suppose it's a push for moving on  
In time the sun's gonna shine on me nicely  
Something tells me good things are coming and I ain't gonna not believe.**

… **I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom…  
And to find it, cost me everything I have…  
Well I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom…  
And to find it, may take everything I have.'**

Quatre was interrupted from the song when he heard an applause coming from the doorway to the room. With the shock of the sudden company and the small stool he sat on, he quickly found himself falling to the floor. There was a gasp and some laughs from the sudden audience and Quatre began to pull himself back to his feet. _'Dammit, how'd I forget about the class next-door… well I guess the sand didn't exactly sharpen my senses. How the fuck am I supposed to get out of this?"_ though Quatre as he steadied his footing.

"Oh… uh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there… gave me quite the fright" babbled Quatre towards the gathering at the door.

"You play very well child, put some of my students to shame" interrupted an older gentlemen, the instructor of the class. He calmly walked over to the piano Quatre had been playing and stroked the oak finishing of the instrument "Impressive really… considering you're from the biotics programme. You must be that special case right?"

"Uhh yeah… how'd you know?" Quatre wasn't wearing his red uniform, instead preferring the comfort of his usual jeans and t-shirt combo

"The biotics classes may be very secretive but when all of the teachers connected with the advanced programme all go on a trip personally for one student the whole academy notices. Now then son, why don't you tell me why you're here and why you're barefoot?"

Quatre's face suddenly brunt red as he looked to his feet and then to the students still stifling chuckles huddled at the door. From the embarrassment of being caught singing he had forgotten about his not wearing of any shoes.

"I uhh. I was jogging. I found the Piano, I couldn't help myself… I'm sorry, I know its past curfew" While Quatre had no intention about following the rules about curfew he would rather not be caught braking rules on his first day on the station.

"It's okay son, just… that was really impressive. Can I ask a favour?"

"Uhh… yeah sure…"

"While I'm the instructor here it doesn't mean I'm the best at all of these instruments" The elderly man gestured with his hand to the wall covered in guitars and violins. "Truth be told my piano skills leave something to be desired… would you be willing to tutor one of my students. She's very passionate about the instrument and could do with being tutored by someone who can really play"

As if on cue a short women with cropped red hair stepped through the door. She had bright green eyes in a face covered in freckles. Quatre imagined she wold be rather attractive if you were into the cute look. Personally Quatre had seen too much harm done to girls like this to find them anything but pitiful.

"M-My names Jane sir…" The poor girl seemed so scared of Quatre now she was at arm's reach of the tall, muscular and scarred biotic.

"You want me to teach a fellow student?" asked Quatre in disbelief. He didn't mind showing somebody how to play but like so many skills it wold require a great deal of time. All of which he would have to spend around this young, cute, annoying red head.

"Well. You are here senior, and the Piano isn't exactly the most popular instrument in the Galaxy unfortunately" replied the Teacher as he looked to the red head.

"And what about you miss Jane? You really want to be tutored by me?"

Quatre was almost fascinated by the way the girls face grew to be as red as her hair.

"Y-Yes sir, I really want to learn and y-you play very well" She finished her answer with a warming smile Quatre rarely saw

"You realise that I have my own subject right?" asked Quatre to both Jane and the instructor

"I do sir. B-but can't you teach me after curfew?" replied Jane

"And what, I'd have permission to break curfew rules then?" asked Quatre looking towards the instructor

"You would so long as you came straight to this department. Ill clear it with Miss. Sanders" Replied the instructor in a commanding voice. The rest of the students had lost interest by this point and most had gravitated back to the room opposite the one currently housing Quatre.

Quatre was about to reply when his omni-tool burst into light. He had placed a small hack on his door that told him when someone was inside of his room. "Shit.. Uhh, yeah sure. Listen, I've got to get going, but sure ill give you some tips" Without waiting for a response Quatre Gave Jane his contact information and left sharply for his room. Both Jane and her tutor stood there will shocked looks on their faces until Quatre rounded the corner taking him from sight.

Quatre made the trip back to his room fairly quickly, in no small part due to the fact that there was no students clogging the halls as we jogged through them. As entered his room he was more than a little surprised to see both Kaylee and Oriana standing side by side in his room. Kaylee was scanning the room with dull eyes as Oriana was studying the sword that still lay on his desk from where he had left it to get the exam.

The two women looked to Quatre as he entered the room. From the looks on their faces Quatre could tell they were going to say something serious. _'Hopefully about curfew. Though when am I ever that lucky?'_ Thought Quatre as Oriana began to speak.

"Ahh Quatre. Nice to see you again"

"And you Miss Lawson, I mean O-Oriana" _Dammit! Why can't I speak properly around this women!_

Both Kaylee's and Oriana's face had a playful look as they saw Quatre blushing when looking towards Oriana. Both grew serious again soon after.

"You may wish to take a seat Quatre" said Kaylee as she waved to the seat by his desk. After sitting Kaylee continued "We need to speak about your test results"

 _A/N: Sorry for the late upload. Been rather busy with going back to college. I hope to upload more regularly in the future._

 _Song used In this chapter is 'Looking for freedom' by_ _anthony hamilton & elayna boynton_


	6. Chapter 6

Quatre was sat at his desk starring at his sword. From the looks on Kaylee's and Oriana's faces whatever they had found out about him was very serious. ' _And I was starting to get a feel here. Typical'_

Without saying anything Oriana activated her Omni-tool and sent a file to Quatre's. When he opened the file he realised what had the two women so shocked.

 _Patient 0071: "Monsieur Quatre"_

 _Blood type: AB positive_

 _Age: 18/19_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Name: Marcus Shepard_

 _Place of Birth: Mindoir_

 _Damage report: Externally, patient has over 40% of body covered in scar tissue. Internally major organs are mostly healthy, lungs badly damaged. Trace elements of substance abuse and internal scarring of rib cage._

"Holy shit" was all Quatre could say, _Shepard? I'm a Shepard? Ain't that just fucking peachy?_

Quatre couldn't help it, he began to genuinely laugh, much to the confusion of both Oriana and Kaylee.

"What's so funny…? Marcus" Asked Oriana as Quatre began to continue to cackle in his chair.

"I'm… sorry… ahhh, fucking hell. Just my luck ain't it" replied Quatre as his laughing fit died down and he wiped tears from his eyes. "I find out that not only did I have a sister, but she was the great commander Shepard, and I find this out… after she's fucking dead"

Kaylee gave Quatre a look of sympathy and comfort until her onmi tool erupted. "It's the board. I've gotta see them, Marcus. I'll talk to you later"

"Please don't call me Marcus" replied Quatre stopping her in her tracks on the way out of his room.

"You don't want to be called by your name?" Asked Kaylee as she turned to face the still sitting Quatre

"That's not my name. This Marcus Shepard kid died when his home was attacked and he was taken as a slave, I'm Monsieur Quatre, or just Quatre" When Quatre saw the still confused Kaylee he decided to elaborate further "I don't remember anything from Mindoir, my life as I know it started in chains, I have never been called Marcus in my life and I don't want to be. Don't call me Marcus, don't think of me as a Shepard because I'm not, I never can be"

"Why not" Asked Oriana as she took a seat on the end of Quatre's bed. _Need to give the students more than one chair_

"The name Shepard means hero to entire races. She was a symbol of all that was good in humanity. Me on the other hand, a former slave who can't think of the last time he was actually happy. This trip is the longest vie gone without killing someone. I… I'm broken." Quatre looked to the floor in an attempt to hide the tears that were welling in his eyes.

"Kaylee can I speak to Marcu… Quatre alone please. I'm sure the board don't want to be kept waiting"

Kaylee took her que to leave and promptly left Quatre's room to have a talk to the board. As Oriana walked over to the still sitting Quatre and leant against his desk.

"It's alright you know. Whatever may have happened to you, whatever you may have done, consider this a new start, wipe the slate clean as it were"

Quatre looked up sharply at Oriana, She was shocked to see the rage in his eyes. "What the fuck do you know!? I have done horrors in my life, I've killed hundreds and loved each one! What, you think I feel sorrow for the things I've done, I don't. I feel pride, When Jack, Kaylee and Miranda came to get me they saw me kill a dozen eclipse. The last of which I made die in the most painful of ways. Oriana, I've killed parents in front of their children, children in front of their parents and I don't even regret that."

Quatre was interrupted from his tirade in a way he didn't expect. He thought Oriana may be disgusted with him, or that she would hate him maybe even attack him. He didn't expect for her to take him into a gentle hug. It was strange but not at all unwelcome to have Oriana's lithe body pressed against his own. From this distance he could clearly smell Oriana's enticing smell, she smelled of Coconut, the smell was without a doubt the sweetest thing Quatre had ever smelt.

Quatre didn't know why but he didn't fight the hug like he normally would, instead he leant into the warmth of Oriana, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Oriana could feel her shoulder becoming slightly damp with silent tears as she continued to comfort the man who stood holding her tight.

"You're not as bad a person as you think you are" Spoke Oriana in a soft voice as she continued to hold the embrace "You may have done bad things, but that's okay. You know even Shepard did some horrid thing in her career. Miranda told me about how she earned the nickname 'Butcher of Torfan' Quatre, it's okay to be scared of your new life. It's okay to want to change, you can do it"

The two off them just stood there in each other's warmth as Quatre continued his silent tears. They shared a comfortable silence until eventually Quatre broke the hug. He refused to make eye contact with Oriana as he subconsciously still tried to hide his tears. Oriana gently placed her soft hands under his chin, forcing him to look at her eyes. They still didn't speak any words, they just stared at one another. Wet green eyes staring into beautiful blue eyes. Again they shared a long silence, lost in each-other's eyes.

"Thank you Oriana" whispered Quatre as the two gently leaned against one another

"It's okay…Marcus" While Oriana could feel Quatre tense as he leant against her and her him. He didn't say anything about being called by his real name. _This isn't okay. I shouldn't be doing this. I can't be this close to a student._ Oriana was so deep in thought she didn't notice Kaylee messaging her on her omni tool.

"Uhh. Oriana, Your onmi is beeping" said Quatre with a hint of amusement in his voice

Oriana gave him a quick smile as she read the message from Kaylee.

 _Oriana._

 _I need to speak to you. It's about Marcus._

 _-Kaylee_

If Kaylee was needing to talk to her at this time of night that was bad enough, but if was about Marcus then Oriana knew that she would have to help. She also worried the Kaylee may have picked up on the look Quatre had been giving her. _No, she can't know about that. It only been a day._

"I've got to go. Kaylee needs my help with the board." Said Oriana, genuinely sad she had to leave Quatre while he was so vulnerable

"That's Okay… and thanks. I mean that" Oriana could see the trust in Quatre's eyes and she couldn't help but turn to butter when looking at him. Before she could lose herself in his eyes again though she exited the room and made her way to Kaylee's office. Shortly after she rang the doorbell Kaylee let her in and the two took seats by Kaylee's desk.

"So what's the issue with Marcus?" asked Oriana, hoping to hide the concern in her voice

"The board… They know we have the results of his test. They want a copy sent to them."

"We need to tell this to Quatre"

"Talk to him again in the morning okay? The board are gonna want the results tomorrow. I think it best he be the one to give it to them"

Oriana stood up and made for the door without saying another word. She froze before she could leave Kaylee's office.

"Oriana… don't think I didn't see the looks the two of you gave each other" Kaylee's face had a look of disapproval which hid the triumph only visible in her eyes.

Oriana couldn't think of a reply, she simply stood there frozen. Still looking leading away from Kaylee. She eventually gingerly made her way back to her quarters. Fearing what Kaylee might do about herself and Quatre.

The thoughts of what might happen to her raced through her head as she got into bed. _Am I gonna be fired. How's Miranda gonna react. Is Kaylee going to tell the board? All of these thoughts were in_ Oriana's subconscious but one stood out among the others. _Does Quatre feel like me?_ That thought followed Oriana into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The cold metal of the table sent chills down Quatre's spine. The restraints on his wrists and ankles dug into his skin as he tried to escape his binds. His screams were dulled by the leather strap keeping his mouth open and throat dry. The cell he was locked in had only enough light for Quatre to see the door and in the far corner a bench covered in sharp objects ranging from needles to knives and pokers.

The door to his cell opened and in strode an asari. Wearing a tight fitting dress and little else. Quatre could only make out a few features of her face. The restraints stopping him from moving his head any considerable amount. From what he could see she had a purple tint to her skin. She was fairly short but from being strapped to the table she looked down on him. The Asari walked over to the bound boy with a seductive lean in her step, when standing over quatre she placed a hand above his head and another resting on his bare chest.

"Well slave… Isn't this cosy" the asari whispered into Quatre's ear

Quatre didn't reply, he couldn't. He felt his body freeze with fear. Tears began to roll from his eyes onto the table as the asari began to laugh sadistically.

"Oh don't start crying already… we haven't got to the good stuff yet" With that the asari walked over to the table of instruments. Picking up a needle filled with a red liquid she smiled viciously.

"Let's start easily shall we… wouldn't want this to get too good too soon now would we"

Quatre yelled into his gag as the asari injected the fluid into his right arm. Quatre felt his whole body burn as the liquid entered his system. Quatre screamed until his throat ran dry when the fluid began burning through his body. Tears of pain flowed from his eyes as the asari cackled at his pain.

"Now now slave… shall we move onto the good stuff." The asari walked over to the bench and set a fire going in the opposite corner of the room. She picked up a blade and placed it into the flames until the metal glowed orange.

As she slowly walked over to Quatre's form he screamed in fear looking at the blade. He could feel the heat radiating off of the blade as it cut into his flesh.

Quatre woke screaming in his bed at the academy. His sheets soaked with sweat and tears. _Damn, haven't had that dream for a while_ thought Quatre as he made his way to the closet to get dressed into his clothes. When dressed he made his way to one of the communal bathrooms for a quick shower. After the shower Quatre wiped one of the mirrors in the bathroom clear of condensation in order to look at himself. He felt at the scars given to him in the dream and felt such disgust with himself.

 _God you're pathetic. Screaming in fear, what's wrong with you bitch. A little scared boy. You make me sick._ The voices inside of Quatre's head screamed at him. Quatre could feel himself shaking, whether due to the cold of the room or the still palpable fear from the dream he didn't know. The voices were silenced for a minute however as his omni rang. He read the massage on his omni-tool as he got changed back into his shirt and jeans.

 _Hey Scars,_

 _We need to test your biotics today. Come to room 012 at 09:00 for a test._

 _Jack_

Quatre checked the time on his omni as he left the bathroom. 08:32. half an hour, plenty of time for some food. Quatre eat his breakfast on the way to the room where he would meet Jack. He finished eating his breakfast bar as the door to the room opened. He was a little shocked however, when he saw all four female teachers as well as one older looking male.

"Paints, this is Mark Jindrack. He's the other basic biotics teacher." Said Jack as the four teachers looked at Quatre.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Quatre" said Mark as he shook Quatre's hand

"Yeah, you too. Now. What are we doing today" replied Quatre. He was legitimately exited to do some biotic exercises, the biotics always helped to silence the voices in his head.

"Alright. Today we are going to test your biotic capabilities. Well start with the basics and then move onto the more advanced stuff if you're feeling up to it" Answered Miranda as she stepped forwards. Almost as if taking the place of the retreating Mark Jindrack.

"Miranda and Jack will be running the test. The rest of us will just be observing you" explained Kaylee as she, Oriana and Mark stood behind a wall of reinforced glass for safety. Jack and Miranda took up positions opposite of Quatre at the same time.

"Okay scars first things first, make a barrier."

Quatre instantly made a barrier. The room was silent, all four biotic teachers could feel their own amps reacting to Quatre's power. Kaylee was also impressed while she might not be a biotic and so she couldn't feel the power, she could tell he was powerful. The blue flame the engulfed his was near blinding and he crafted the barrier without even moving his hands. Very few biotics can do that.

Jack was the first to recover from the show of power as she began biotically throwing different sized items at Quatre's barrier. Miranda soon joined her and they threw objects ranging from dodge balls to bowling balls all of which didn't so much as dent the barrier or cause Quatre to sweat. In fact his hands were in the pockets of his jeans while the teachers threw the projectiles at him.

"Impressive" Miranda stated coldly "Now were gonna test how well you can bring down a powerful barrier. Jack and I are going to make barriers and you need to bring them down. We won't hold back and you only get one shot okay." Without waiting for an answer both Jack and Miranda created barriers as powerful as Quatre's and waited for his attack.

While most would have expanded the barrier turning the defensive technique into an attack Quatre had a different idea. Much to the surprise of everyone watching the barrier turned into balls of burning white energy. Jack ad Miranda had only ever seen this type of energy from Samara as she meditated on the Normandy. Even from behind the safety glass Oriana could feel the power radiating from the floating orbs.

The two balls circled Quatre as he took his hands from his pocket and the balls placed themselves in his outstretched palms. Without a second thought the orbs were flung at the barriers, instantly bringing the barriers down in a blinding explosion.

"Damn scars, I ant never seen shit like that" said Jack as her and Miranda repositioned themselves. "Now, were gonna run a combat sim. It's simple really. you wanna spar with me or Miranda"

"Why not both. Hell why not all four" replied Quatre. He was enjoying himself more than he would admit to either of the teachers.

"Don't be obscured Quatre. Jack and I are the two most powerful human biotics in existence"

"Correction. You two are the most powerful human biotics... that you know of"

"Well scars, how about you spar with us first and then the others will come in if needed" replied Jack as she and Miranda began circling Quatre.

"So… no holding back then." Asked Quatre as he looked to the two circling biotics

"No, Quatre. No holding back" answered Miranda as she was engulfed in blue flame.

Quatre heard a scream from behind him and turned to see Jack charging towards him, her right first raised and glowing blue with energy. Quatre simply sidestepped the run and send Jack flying to the far side of the room with a flick of his hand. Miranda then threw a stasis at Quatre which was easily blocked with a quick forming barrier and she two was sent flying to the opposite side of the room by Quatre.

Oriana, Mark and Kaylee watched as Quatre engulfed himself in his own biotic aura. Not blue like Jack and Miranda's but bright white. As the energy engulfed him each scar on his body began to glow a blinding white as did his eyes, making him look like a demon. At this point Mark and Oriana both made their way to join in the sparring session. The two of them began to circle the still glowing Quatre as Jack and Miranda got back up and joined them. Shortly after the four teachers were all circling Quatre with glowing fists.

Quatre's face was adorned with a wide grin as he let out a deep chuckle, showing such glee he sent shivers down Oriana's spine. Even Jack felt chills at the joy Quatre was showing on his glowing face. Before any of them could think too much however the four teachers charged at the biotic. All of them attacking together in order to get the advantage.

Quatre was a force of nature when defending himself. Even with all four teachers working together not a single one actually hit him. Every punch thrown, every kick shot was blocked or deflected. The four teachers fought Quatre for what felt like an age before eventually Quatre found the time to attack. As Jack was shorter than the other teachers she was closest to Quatre allowing him to grab the back of her neck, he then threw her small body into Marks sending both of them crashing to the floor. Next Miranda's right hand was caught holding her in place with his left hand Quatre hit her in her left shoulder while at the same time spinning her with his left hand. Sending her spinning through the air until she hit the ground with enough force to take her out of the sparring session.

Oriana had wisely decided to retreat from Quatre as he dealt with the other three teachers. She couldn't do anything against quatre in hand to hand combat. She's a civilian, a very powerful one but still a civilian. Quatre on the other hand, he moved with the skill of a military veteran. Hit with the power of a Krogan warlord and had the militaristic mind of a Turian primarch.

Oriana threw a warp at Quatre, he quickly sent a warp to the singularity causing it to explode before it could do any damage. Luckily the explosion left Quatre a little disoriented. As he recovered Oriana sent a shockwave sending Quatre flying backwards. Instead of crashing to the floor however he rolled backwards as he landed and biotically charge through Oriana to appear behind the confused figure.

Kaylee stood shocked behind the wall of safety glass as she saw Quatre defeat the four different biotics. _'Worthy of Grissom Academy. He could teach the teachers'_ an almost proud smile found its way onto Kaylee's face as she saw Quatre fight with Oriana. The smile was quickly wiped away however as she saw Quatre place his right hand on Oriana's neck and his left palm on her stomach. _What the hell is he doing!?_ Thought Kaylee as she ran from behind the safety glass.

She was even more shocked when she saw Quatre's hands burn bright white and Oriana collapse backwards into him. As Kaylee raced towards the two Quatre placed the unconscious Oriana gently on the metal floor of the room before kneeling by her side. When Kaylee ran up to the now kneeling Quatre she wanted to yell at him for how he touched her. Ask him what he just did to her but didn't have time to say anything as Miranda raced towards the three figures.

"What the hell did you do you little shit!?" Raged Miranda as she stood by Kaylee's side. Glaring daggers at Quatre who simply looked to her with a blank face.

"She's alright. She was exhausted. I could wake her if you wish or you could allow her a long rest" Quatre's voice had taken on the emotionless tone it often did

"Listen here! You had better wake up my sister before I make you regret joining the academy" continued Miranda as she went red in the face from rage.

"I think we just proved that you couldn't actually do anything against me" replied Quatre coldly as he placed the palms of his hands on either side of Oriana's toned abdomen. The bright white flame engulfed Quatre's hands and Oriana woke as if coming from a peaceful rest.

"What happened?" Oriana asked Miranda as she adjusted to the figures looming over her

Her question went unanswered by Miranda as she continued to glare at the still calm Quatre. From this angle Oriana could see how shockingly calm the boy was after the sparring session. His chest rose and fell with his steady breathing and the only evidence of sweating was some of his overgrown hair sticking to his forehead.

Quatre looked down at Oriana almost comfortingly as he let a small smile form on his face. Oriana couldn't help but smile back at Quatre. _Kind of nice to wake up to him._ thought Oriana as Quatre helped her to her feet.

"You're exhausted by the way. That trick wouldn't have worked if you weren't so tired" spoke Quatre neutrally as Oriana dusted her clothes off.

"Damn scars, really kinda impressive." Spoke Jack as Mark and herself joined the rest of the group.

Quatre nodded his head respectfully at Jack and Mark, both of whom returned the gesture without saying any more.

"Is that all Kaylee? I'd like to grab a shower now?" asked Quatre

"One more thing before you go. We're expecting a few of the other students to start arriving tomorrow. You'll be in Jacks class when lesson start, I'll send you a list of your classmates later today. Is that okay?" replied Kaylee

"That's fine… thanks" replied Quatre as he left the room.

The four teachers looked at each other dumbfounded for a while before Mark broke the silence.

"Well, he's definitely powerful"

"Yeah no shit Jind'" replied Jack

"Oriana, are you okay?" asked Miranda, concern lacing her voice

"I'm fine Miri." Replied Oriana dismissively. Looking at the door Quatre just walked through. "Kaylee. Am I good to go as well? I think now might be a good time to tell him about that thing we discussed last night."

Miranda and Jack both had questioning looks as Oriana left with Mark leaving shortly after. "So Kaylee… you wanna tell us about what she's gonna talk to scars about" asked Jack

"It's a very private matter. The only people who can tell either of you what they talk about is them" replied Kaylee as she left the two former Normandy crew behind. The two of them stood there in silence for a while until Jack broke it.

"Hey Miranda... Don't talk to Quatre like that again" warned Jack, shocking Miranda

"Jack. He attacked my sister" replied Miranda, still shocked.

Jack leant against the one of the walls of the room before replying. "She stepped out from the safety glass willingly. You had no right to talk to him like that a you won't do so again" commanded Jack

Miranda glared at Jack "So what, you've gone all parent on the kid"

"It doesn't matter! He's done fuck all wrong and doesn't need you acting like the bitch you were back on the Normandy" spat Jack.

Miranda simply shook her head as she left the room, leaving only Jack in the room alone. After a while of silence Jack activated her Onmi-tool placing a call through to Liara who quickly answered.

"Hello Jennifer" said Liara warmly. Jack could tell from the image of her face that she was stressed, she had dark blue bags underneath her eyes and she looked pale even through the video feed.

"Liara" replied Jack "How are you?"

"I'm fine Jack" replied Liara as she looked to Jack "What's the call about?"

"Couple of things. Number one, how's Shepard's recovery going?"

"Well. She's woken up at least. She can't walk yet but she seems to be getting better. I'll tell her you were asking about her"

"Great. Maybe I should visit sometime. You told Scarface or bucket head about her yet?"

I have. They both seemed to become very happy after I told them she woke up. Anyway, what's number two?"

"Ah yes. I've got a new student on my course. We don't know much about him and I'd like to learn some more things about him before I start teaching him."

"Alright, what's his name?"

"We don't know. He says he doesn't know. His life has been spent in slavery. Mostly he goes by 'Monsieur Quatre'. We found him on Omega, reckon he's been there a while."

"Monsieur Quatre?"

"You recognise him?"

"Yeah I do. He worked for me on Omega. Indirectly of course. He actually worked with an agent of mine there, probably doesn't know they were working for the shadow broker. He would give my agent information and another gun when needed and in return I would place any people Quatre gave to my agent. Normally, they would be slaves who needed new identities"

"So you must have learnt things about him."

"No. This was happening during the war. I was kind of preoccupied and my agent said she trusted him. I didn't have time to do in in depth search. I'll do one on him now though."

"Thanks blue. Good luck with Shepard. Let me know on any updates yeah?"

"Of course… Jennifer" finished Liara with a smirk as the connection was cut

Jack let out a playful sigh as she too left the room. And returned to her quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was in her office with a can of beer in hand while looking at a report on her class. As they had now been officially set and released she wanted to get an idea of who she will be teaching and how she would teach them. There was still two things that worried Jack though, both of which related to Quatre. Number one was that he would need to attend psychiatric help while at the academy and no one had told him yet, Jack wasn't looking forward to when he found out. Maybe if Jack could get who she wanted to help him he wouldn't try to kill her. Number two, was far more worrying. Liara hadn't got back to Jack about Quatre yet. When the shadow broker takes more than a few days to get a background search that means that either she couldn't find the information which spells danger or what she found needed to be checked before she told Jack. Which also spelt Danger.

Jack pushed those thoughts aside as she looked at her list of student reports though. She had two female students and three male students all of whom she had chosen as they looked to be from similar backgrounds. All of them seemed to be middle class and enthusiastic other than one and all of which were reasonably well supported during the war and saw little tragedy. Which meant that she shouldn't have to deal with much drama involving Quatre.

Jack finished her beer and got a fresh can before she opened the first report she was going to read through.

 _Name: Jennifer Hill_

 _Age: 17_

 _Sex: female_

 _Visual Markings: Brown shoulder length hair. Green eyes. Freckles scattered along face. Caucasian (with tan common for colonists from Freedoms Progress)_

 _Height: 5ft 7 inches_

 _Home planet/ colony: Freedoms Progress._

 _Report: Promising biotic potential. Fairly reserved personality. Has never left home colony even during war and seems excited by the prospect of studying at Grissom Academy._

 _Conclusion: With the promising biotic potential and enthusiasm of the student the board see no reason not to approve the enrolment of Jennifer Hill into the advanced biotics class at Grissom Academy_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Name: November Bayley._

 _Age: 18_

 _Sex: female_

 _Visual Markings: Long Blond hair. Brown eyes. Caucasian._

 _Height: 5ft 6 inches_

 _Home planet/ colony: Naxell_

 _Report: Student shows decent biotic ability but has not had any training beyond simple labour work. Child is enthusiastic about studying at the academy._

 _Conclusion: The Board at Grissom Academy would gladly accept the student into the biotics class as long as she is given plenty of tuition as she will require to be taught both advanced and basic biotics at the same time._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Name: Charles Forsyth_

 _Age: 18_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Visual Markings: Short blond hair. Blue eyes. Caucasian_

 _Height: 6ft 1 inches_

 _Home planet/ colony: Benning (Relocated to the Citadel during reaper war)_

 _Report: Child has healthy amount of biotic ability and has been trained by a personal trainer previously. Child comes from a very wealthy family who are helping with the Earth rebuild but whish for the child to study at the academy._

 _Conclusion: The Board would welcome the child to the academy. Biotics may not be outstanding like most at the academy however the family is a benefactor helping with the rebuilding of the academy._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Name: Danny Grant_

 _Age: 19_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Visual Markings: Short brown hair. Brown eyes. Scar running down left side of face (received while evacuating home planet during the reaper war). Dark skin colouring._

 _Height: 6ft_

 _Home planet/ colony: Earth (Evacuated during reaper war. Lived on Citadel)_

 _Report: Child has very promising biotics. Is very clever and would like to study at the academy. Parents are living on the Citadel and have limited funds and so have asked that their sons study at the academy._

 _Conclusion: Board see no reason to deny access to the academy for the child. Biotics hold promise and the child is very mature for his age._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Name: Josh Grant_

 _Age: 17_

 _Sex: male_

 _Visual Markings: Short Brown hair. Green eyes. Caucasian._

 _Height: 5ft 9 inch_

 _Home planet/ colony: Earth (Evacuated during reaper war. Lived on Citadel)_

 _Report: Brother of Josh Grant. Has similar levels of biotic potential and is also mature for age. Board suggests keeping the brother's together while at the academy to act as support for each other._

 _Conclusion: Board would support the child in studying at the academy. Child has good potential for biotic growth and would help make the academy appeal to the general public if the academy helps house people who are living in poverty after the reaper war._

Overall Jack was rather happy with her class. Miranda and Jack had gotten into a pretty hated argument about who the teachers would each choose. Jack was secretly very glad that she had Quatre to teach. She had little doubt that if Miranda had ended up teaching Quatre than the two would have probably killed each other within a week. A theory that was evidenced when Miranda tried to throw him out of the academy after he beat them in sparring. Jack would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy watching Miranda rage. Jack had accepted how she had grown since working with Shepard but that doesn't mean that she doesn't still enjoy seeing the cheerleader get red in the face from time to time.

The only issue she had with the class was Charles Forsyth. She hadn't met him or his family and she really hoped that he didn't act like most rich kids she had met. If he was the usual pompous. Head up his own ass that most rich kids are then she could see issues arising between him and the Grant brothers. She didn't imagine Quatre would be the kid's best friend if he was the spoilt kid she imagined him to be. Hopefully he wouldn't be what she currently thought of him. Ever since she got to know Shepard she learnt that reports didn't cover a person really.

Shepard was known as a renegade bitch to the galaxy. The Butcher of Torfan. The women who killed hundreds of innocent Batarians after Mindoir. The woman who sacrificed hundreds of Human soldiers to save a council that was considered flawed even before she became a spectre and the women who killed 500,000 Batarian colonists by blowing up the Bahak systems relay. When she signed on with Shepard she expected her to be a Cerberus bitch who hated all aliens, she was more than a little to find that he was undoubtedly a paragon. She never put her own cares above any one else's. All you had to do was have the courage or stupidity to get past her shell and you quickly found that she was a warm caring person.

Jack was pulled from her thoughts when her Omni tool told her of an incoming call. She answered it to find a familiar blue face starring back at her.

"Hey blue. Took you long enough, what did ya find?"

"Hello to you too Jack. I found out the information a few days after we talked. I just had to test the result."

"Well that doesn't sound too good. What information did you get that threw you?"

"Firstly. I've sent a few off the record reports of things he did on Omega. I can also tell you that Jack, He is a known drug addict on Omega. It may be worth testing him to see if he's still using substances"

"Shit… can't have students high in fucking class. Thanks Liara. I'm gonna go test him now then." Before Jack could hang up though Liara interrupted

"Jack. The real reason I had to test this information is. I found out his actual identity. Jack You remember when Shepard told you how she saw her brother get kidnapped when Mindoir was hit…"

Jacks eyes went wide at what Liara was implying. "No fucking way…"

"Jack. Monsieur Quatre's actual name is Marcus Shepard. Brother of Jane Shepard. The alliance assumed he had died, batarian slaves don't tent to live for more than a year or so. In fact I had an agent get in contact with the only other known survivor of Mindoir. A girl called Talitha Johanson, she mostly spoke gibberish but when my agent asked about Marcus she began speaking about Quatre and how he defied the masters."

There was a silence as Jack absorbed the information she just learned. "Liara he told me about how he has had many different owners…"

"Yes. I've gathered evidence saying that he eventually killed the batarians, which is how the alliance found Talitha. I couldn't find any more information until he appeared as a slave for an asari commando unit. He was owned by an asari called 'Shinowa' I also found out that she was killed later as well."

"Yeah I know about Shinowa" replied Jack, venom dripping from her voice "Have. Have you told Jane?"

"No. She's still recovering from the shock of the war. I don't think now would be the best time to tell her about what her brother went through."

"I. You should tell her though. Maybe not now but don't you think she would want to know? I guess I've got to tell Quatre, or Marcus"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"What?"

"Think about it Jack. Say that after you escaped Teltin would you want to be told about your family? About the life you could have had?"

There was another silence as Jack worked on her response "Shit. Yeah, I see your point. Maybe we should get them to meet after she's finished recovering?"

"That seems fine to me"

"Talk to you later then blue"

"Take care Jack" With that the call was ended and Jack began to read through the files Lira had sent on Quatre's activity on Omega.

Apparently Quatre had been on Omega for two years of his nineteen year life span. In that time he had made a name for himself. Turns out he was the reason Omega stopped participating in the slave trade business. Ari and himself seemed to have a hateful respect for each other.

A report on him and Aria grabbed Jacks attention. It detailed how they met and how the fought for power. Aria faced very few actually threats on Omega and so for many months the entire station was fought between Arian loyalists and opponents who wanted her to be gone and so fought for Quatre. It wasn't until the two of them actually had a fight that the rivalry died and they began to respect one another. The report detailed that the truce was signed as Quatre stopped killing Aria's men and she made Omega home to any slaves Quatre brought her way, she also removed Omegas support of the slave trade. Effectively removing the largest slave auction house in the galaxy. Jack was calling Aria before she knew what she was doing. It wasn't until Aria appeared hovering above Jacks forearm that she realised she was talking to her.

"Jack. What do you want?" Aria's tone was far from friendly.

"Monsieur Quatre" replied Jack venomously

"Oh shit… what about him, what's he done?" replied Aria. Jack was shocked by the concern she could hear from Aria

"Nothing. Just wanted to know what you know about him. Why so worried?"

"Drop it Jack. What do you know?"

"I know that you and Quatre were on surprisingly good terms. Care to tell me about it"

There was a long silence until Aria broke it. "Alright Jack. I'll tell you about me and him, but don't tell him I told you or I'll probably be killed."

Jack got herself another bear as Aria began talking about meeting Quatre.


	9. Chapter 9

Aria was sat on her couch. As usual she had a brandy in hand while reading over reports. Omega had been quiet for a while. The Blood pack, Eclipse and Blue suns were all off helping with the war leaving Omega rather dull. Aria secretly wished for something to happen that will keep her amused, she didn't expect this though. A new name had been brought to her attention. A Monsieur Quatre had apparently taken to killing her best guards.

Recently she had sent a team of her personal guard to find the man and bring him to her. She had expected to find the man beaten and bloody when the team returned. She was more than angry when two members of her team had returned covered in blood and told her that the rest of the team had been killed. She had been so angry she shot dead those two for their idiocy before setting up a station wide manhunt.

Her men had managed to track down this Monsieur Quatre and were waiting for her to tell them what to do. _Better do this myself if I want it done properly._ Thought Aria as she told her men to wait until she arrived.

When Aria met with the group of guards she was shocked to see the guards on the floor, all of whom had their throat cut. While inspecting the throat of the nearest dead guard she heard somebody approach from behind. Without a moment's hesitation she activated her biotics and swung around her. Her fist was easily dodged however and for the first time she actually saw the person who had effectively taken control of Omega away from her.

He stood opposite her. A mass of muscle that would make a Krogan jealous. Each muscle seemingly covered in scars or tattoos. On his hip a large sword, obviously the weapon used on her guard. Dead green eyes bore into aria blue orbs with murderous intent.

"So you took the bait then" Aria was shocked by how young his voice seemed. _Actually his face looked pretty young too._

"Who are you?" spat Aria with venom audible in her voice

"I the man who's killed over half your guard. Honestly I would have thought they would have been tougher if protecting you"

"Who says I need protection"

"Aria T'loak. Born on Thessia. A run away at the age of 56, 12 years old if human." Quatre began to circle Aria as she stood stiff at the knowledge he knew. No one knew about her. No one ever would "Found herself in the slums of Illium. 'Course you are an asari and so you can't be going hungry on Illim no can you. So you were found and taken in by a wealthy asari family. You were cared for, fed well and loved. That was until you ran away from them too."

"Where are you going with this?" Aria unfolded her arms and drowned herself in blue flame. _Whoever this man is I'm going to kill him_

"I'm curious. Most people who end up in such crime are there because there stupid, or unlucky. But you… you got there all by yourself."

"Enough!" snapped Aria "tell me what you want"

Quatre let out a menacing chuckle as he replied "My dear Aria. I thought all of you blue whores had such patience. But I get off track; what I want is for Omega to stop dealing in the slave business."

"Ha. Are you crazy? I can't do that"

"I thought you were Omega, you can do whatever you want. And well… if you don't pull Omega from the salve service then I will kill you, slowly and painfully. Hell I doubt Omega would even care if you were replaced"

Aria flew towards him before he could continue. Her fists raised and glowing blue. In the blink of an eye she was within inches of his throat. However before she could grab his neck she found lying on the ground. Staring up at the tattooed man as he drew the large sword.

Aria got to her feet and stared at her assailant as he circled her. Sword shining in the light as he grinned viciously at her. There was something in his eye that terrified Aria in a way she hadn't felt since she began ruling Omega.

"Well now… let's see if you're as good as you claim" Snarled Quatre as he let towards her, word brought down on her head. She let to the left and let loose a shockwave that would have sent a YMIR mech flying. The shockwave didn't connect however as Quatre flew over her head. Glowing white with power.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He flew?" asked Jack, interrupting Aria's tale

"Yes. He jumped off of a nearby crate and then used his biotics to glide overhead."

"Alright then, so what happened next? More flying…"

"No. Next he beat the shit out of me and left me in a puddle of blood"

"What?" replied Jack, shock at how Aria admitted to being beaten by another and so casually.

"Only reason I survived is by overloading a crate of explosives. Held him off long enough for my men to get to me before I passed out"

"And you're okay with that?"

Aria shrugged before replying "Well there isn't anyone who has fought him and lived other than me. Plus I don't want to kill him, call me crazy but I kind of respect him. Even if he does hate all things asari."

"Yeah well. He has been a slave to different asari for his entire life."

"Fair enough. I don't think he hates me though, in fact I think he respects me as much as I do him."

"So that's why Omega doesn't buy or sell slaves no more"

"Exactly."

"So if he's such a bad ass what am I supposed to teach him?"

"Not my problem Jack… but if you want my advice. Help him, He's a lot like you don't you think and he needs help. Even if he won't accept it"

"Alright, thanks you big softy"

"Oh shut it Jack." With that the conversation was ended and Jack downed the rest of her third bear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quatre was sitting in the communal lounge when Jack found him. He was lying on a sofa reading a omni book when Jack began to speak.

"Scars" said Jack with a nod of her head

"Paints" replied Quatre returning the gesture

"What you reading?"

"Some shit about a man trying to get home. Called the Odyssey or something. Book collection is really shit here by the way"

"Well most don't read books in the biotics wing too busy focusing on the whole training thing. Those who do read like the Lawson's bring their own books"

"So Oriana had some good books"

"Probably"

"Might have to go check them out some time"

"Oh really" replied Jack as she sat down on the armrest of the sofa. "Been wanting to ask about you and her by the way"

"Have you really" replied Quatre a he went from the lying down position to sitting in order to make room for Jack.

"Yeah. You wanna tell me what's going on between the two of you?"

"Not really Jack, I'd rather you just mind your own business"

"Don't start on me Quatre, I like you and you can piss off the cheerleader in a way that almost makes me proud. But you still know the rules of you staying here right. You've got to get all friendly if you want to stay"

"Yeah yeah. I remember the ultimatum. Alright then paints, why not spar with me and then I'll get all friendly with you" Quatre's eyes widened when he saw the smirk that appeared on Jacks face. "Oh uh…. Not uh. Not like that… dammit!"

Jack let out an amused chuckle at the flustered look on Quatre's face "Relax scars. Anyway just wanted to tell you that two of the new student will be arriving tonight, brothers actually. Kaylee wants you to meet them before you go to sleep"

"Fine. Now back to the important question" replied Quatre as he regained his composure

"And that is?"

"Will you spar with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

It's safe to say that Danny Grant was shocked with his first day at the academy. Five hours ago his younger brother Josh and he were packing their bags in their mundane home on the citadel. Since then they had said goodbye to their parents. From there they met a women going by the name of Kaylee Sanders, she seemed nice enough as did the biotic basic teachers. Oriana and Mark were both very nice and helped make the transition easy for Josh. Danny even liked Miranda. He learnt to read people when he was growing up, helped with the whole living in poverty. Mark is professional and warm. Kaylee and Oriana are loving and kind. Miranda, well she's professional if cold. Professional, Danny could appreciate. Professional he could respect.

Danny had always been protective of his little brother. Growing up poor meant that they had to look out for each other. Sure their parents loves them and Josh and Danny love their parents but they could never understand. They didn't grow up poor. They were just unfortunate, the war hardly helped matters. Danny was heartbroken at finding his parents weeping because they couldn't afford to keep him and him brother. Although not as heartbroken as Josh when they told him that he and Danny were to move to Grissom academy.

But Josh seemed to be coping well. The academy was nice and their rooms were actually bigger new then before they left. The positivity soon left however when Kaylee took them to meet their teacher and one of their fellow students in the gym. Now they stood behind a wall of safety glass with Kaylee watching two obviously dangerous people fight. One of them. The two of them fought like something out of an omni video. They moved so fast, the women fought like a maniac. Slashing and kicking wildly while the man fought like a soldier. Disciplined like a commander Shepard herself. He fought with grace and a cold calculate that screamed out to Danny that he was dangerous. Very dangerous.

Danny and the others were mesmerised by the fighting. It couldn't even be described as a fight, any hits which actually landed weren't felt with any force but the way in which thy countered each other. Fought off of one another was like a dance. The women's wild style bouncing off of the mans disciplined fighting perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre was finally at peace. The voices screaming at him to kill, to hurt, to torture were silent. All there was right now was the fight. Just him and his opponent. Just the fight. The wind on his face and the sweat on his brow. This is what he was born in, this is what he lives in and this is what he will die in. He knew there was people watching but he didn't care. As long as the fight goes on he was happy. Jack was a great sparring partner. She fought with such aggression, such hate that Quatre knew she was as damaged as he was. She could understand; maybe he could actually find happiness here. Move on from his past, move on from Omega, move on from Sara.

Sara. Beautiful, kind, compassionate Sara. _Not unlike Oriana. She's kind, she's warm and she's defiantly beautiful. She doesn't look at me with disgust, or hate or even pity. She looks with understanding. Maybe, just maybe I can be with her…_

 _Stop it! It's never going to happen. She's a teacher and she's older than me, although apparently not by much. But…. She is too good. Too pure. How could she ever go for a guy like me? A damaged psychopath. Covered in scars and tattoos. Deemed crazy by everyone in the galaxy. Hell, I even under therapy here._ Quatre was pulled from his thoughts when Jacks heel caught him around the cheek. Sending his spiralling to the flooring

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oriana and Miranda were making their way to the biotics gym. They had both received a message from Kaylee saying that she needed their help to stop Jack and Quatre from Sparring. Not to mention that two new students to give the standard tour. _Good first impression of their teacher and classmate._ Thought Oriana as Miranda and herself walked through the door of the gym.

In the gym, the equipment had been thrown around the room. The sandbags wre thrown to the far side of the room. Most of which had been split by the sheer amount of biotic force exerted on them, sand spilled out onto the floor. The treadmills in the room had been knocked over, from the looks of things a body had been thrown into them causing them to be knocked over. The metal bent where the body hit them. Weight plates lay scattered along the floor. Some of them bent from force used on them.

Miranda and Oriana quickly made their way to where the rest of the spectators were standing, behind the safety glass. It was there that the Lawson twins got a good look at the two combatants. Jack was fighting like Miranda knew she would. Erratic, uncontrolled and sloppy. However the surprise was Quatre. He fought with such discipline that any soldier would be tiring quickly although from the look on his face he was toying with Jack. Deliberately stretching the fight out, He had a chillingly wide smile spread across his face and his eyes weren't there usual unfeeling, dead selves. Instead they showed him to be truly happy. _I've only ever seen eyes like that before. When Garrus and Jane used to spar on the Normandy._

Oriana could see how shaken Kaylee looked when she was standing behind the safety glass. She looked sheet white and her eyes held an almost sad look to them.

"Kaylee. You look worried" said Oriana in her usual warm tone

"It's just…. He's toying with his supposed teacher. Look in his eyes, he could end this any time he wants. How are we supposed to teach him? Hell, how are we supposed to help him? There is no way we can even get close to him. He fights like her for Christ sake" replied Kaylee. Her eyes not taking their eyes off of the fight in front of them.

Oriana didn't need to ask about who she was saying he fought like. She knew, she may not have seen Jane Shepard fight in person but from the videos she saw the cold, detached way she cut through her enemies. In each video of her fighting she held the same happiness in her eyes which Quatre had. A happiness you never saw in her eyes when she wasn't fighting.

"We can't help him unless he wants it Kaylee. We need him to begin to trust, only then can we try to help him." Replied Oriana

"Do you know when Miss. Chambers is scheduled to arrive Kaylee?" interrupted Miranda

"Not for a few days." Replied Kaylee, finally pulling her eyes away from the still fighting Quatre "Why?"

"Well Chambers worked wonders for Jack when she was on the Normandy. Why don't we try the same methods with Quatre as Shepard did with Jack?"

"And what were those methods?" asked Oriana

"First. Give him a support structure. Then get him to completely trust someone. Either you or Jack would fulfil that role. Then eventually he should be able to adjust to life again."

There was a silence as the entire group (Danny and Josh included) looked to Oriana who, in turn was looking to Quatre thoughtfully.

"And how do I go about getting him to trust me?" asked Oriana.

Miranda gave her sister a loving smile before replying "Talk to him. Approach him in private, learn about his past ad help him with his demons. I mean… it's not like you two haven't been undressing each other's with your eyes since you met"

There was an even longer awkward silence as the group took in what Miranda just said. That was until the sparring ended. Quatre had apparently decided that it was time to end the fight and so sent Jack flying towards the group. Her body leaving cracks in the safety glass as she fell to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Josh had very rarely felt afraid when he was with his brother. Danny, as much as he hated to admit it his brother always gave him great comfort. He had always proven himself to be strong and confident but when Josh looked to his brother, still standing behind the safety glass and saw the fear in his face he knew. He should be afraid of the people on the other side of the glass.

One of them was to be his teacher he had been told. That was scary enough, the women looked and acted like she should be in an asylum. Covered in head to toe in tattoos and screaming throughout most of the fight. However she didn't seem cruel, she didn't seem cold. In fact she seemed rather warm in a strange way. Like she would protect her own in any way she could. The fear he felt wasn't from her, but from him.

He wasn't like her. He wasn't oddly warm. He didn't hold a look of furious passion like she did. He held a stone cold face. Dead eyes looked at the when he approached. This man didn't have his own people. This man didn't have friends he would fight for. He was a ghost, coming and going from different places without making ties. Josh knew that when picking somebody to fight you should always go for someone you can read. Someone you could read wasn't a problem, you could see what they want and how to counter. Someone you can't read is dangerous. Josh couldn't tell if this 'Quatre' was a threat or not. Either way judging from the display or the feeling of power running through his amp Josh knew that this man was powerful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre gave Jack a hand up. Still ignoring the stare of the crowd standing behind the tinted safety glass. However his attention was turned fully to Jack as he saw thin lines of blood coming from her nose.

"Jack, you're bleeding. You need medical attention" said Quatre as Jack wiped her brow of sweat.

"Good spar scars. Care to tell me where you learned to fight?" replied Jack, ignoring the worried look on Quatre's usually blank face.

"Maybe someday. How about we go say hello to our audience if you're so insistent upon not cleaning up your face."

Quatre was replied by a laugh as Jack wiped her bloody nose and walked around the glass to the spectators.

When Quatre rounded the glass he could see the faces of the audience. Kaylee looked saddened by something, what Quatre didn't know. Mark still held his normal fatherly face. Miranda held her usual disapproving cold face and Oriana looked nervous when she locked eyes with Quatre. ' _She's pretty when she's nervous'_

There were also two strangers in the mix. Two boys looked to him with very different expressions. One of them, clearly young with unkept short brown hair looked at Quatre with a fix of fear and excitement to his face. ' _Clearly impressed with the spar'_ thought Quatre as he turned his attention to the other boy. The Other boy was standing slightly behind the first. He was clearly some kind of relative to the other. He had the same short brown hair although it was clearly well looked after and held the same strong facial features. The main difference was the scar on the face of the boy. Quatre was something of an expert on scar and knew the wound would have been bad when inflicted.

The scar ran from just below his left eye and curved in a jagged line around to his bottom lip. The way the boy kept touching the scar told Quatre that it was fairly knew. ' _Probably got attacked during the war.'_ The thing Quatre was interested in though was the eyes. The first boy's eyes still held a level of innocence a joyful charm which told Quatre of his youth. The scarred boy's eyes were very different. They were sunken into his skull and had deep dark circled hanging from that which only sleepless nights can bring. These eyes didn't hold the look of youth like the others these eyes looked far older than any other part of the boy's body. _'A protector. Maybe older relative?'_ Thought Quatre. It was at this point that Mark began to speak.

"Jack, Quatre. Care to tell me who is gonna clean up our gym?" joked Mark

"How about the loser" replied Quatre as he looked to Jack. _'Make them think me as normal'_

"Ha. As if I was the loser" replied Jack. Her tone light hearted to match Quatre's

"Well you did end up in a ball on the floor"

"I laid you out dozens of times"

"You used weapons. Doesn't count"

"And why not"

"Alright. Round two, you can use any weapon in this room and I can use my sword"

"Maybe you think I hit my head harder than you did. But I'm not suicidal" Joked Jack

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oriana was confused. The way she saw it there would be two ways Quatre would react to the new students. One far worse than the other. One way that he could react was to become emotional, to run away. Oriana was fully expecting to have to chase after him. The second way was what he was doing the worse way. He was deflecting. He was hiding, but not physically. He was acting with what he deemed to be normal behaviour. She knew he must have been freaking out mentally. He hadn't had enough time to acclimatise to the academy before these knew people had been brought into his new home.

The worst thing he could do was to not act. He couldn't act normal. He needed to vent, if not he would inevitably become volatile. Then when more people were brought in he would snap. He would become explosive and that would be a situation in which Quatre would end up being the biggest loser. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't let the academy fail him. _'Right. It's not because it's him. Not at all._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre was sitting in his room. He was sitting cross legged on the end of his bed. As usual he was polishing his sword, turning the natural dull colouring of the prison steel into a beauty of dark grey steel. He needed a break from the constant talking, a break from the pretending. Quatre didn't mind the Grant brothers. In fact he actually quite liked them. He just couldn't keep up the act of normality anymore.

It took effort to force a smile. To laugh at jokes he didn't understand and act the happy innocent man who could make jokes and still keep a happy look. He doubted that the façade was still airtight by the time he made his excuses and almost ran from the common lounge in which the Grants, Jack, Oriana and himself sat. Quatre was certain that if he stayed there any longer someone would see through his mask. ' _Some like Oriana probably already had.'_

Five minutes later and Quatre was correct as somebody began to knock at his door. _'Simple three taps. Not Jack, she would go for more than three. Miranda would use bell. Tapping too light to be grown man so not Mark. Leaves only Kaylee or Oriana.'_ Deduced Quatre as he opened the door to Oriana

"Oriana" said Quatre as he turned from her and at on the edge of his bed. Leaving the door open for her to enter.

"Quatre" replied Oriana as she stepped inside the room. _'Still completely plain. Not like the grants. Maybe he doesn't own any posters'_ thought Oriana as she looked around the room.

"What can I do for you?" asked Quatre as he put away the glistening sword.

"Actually it's more of what I can do for you"

"What do you mean?" Oriana had joined Quatre on the foot of his bed by this point.

"I saw you with the Grant brothers. I saw that mask"

"What of it?" asked Quatre a bit more forceful than he intended

"Quatre. You're here for the foreseeable future. There are two more students arriving by the end of this week and then more still the week after that. You can't put on a mask each time you step out of this room"

"What do you suggest I do then? Greet them by saying 'Hi. I'm a former slave, the brother of the famous Commander Shepard and I've lost count of the amount of people I've killed'?"

"Obviously not" replied Oriana, cutting off Quatre. "A therapist is arriving at the academy soon. We want you to have a few sessions a week with her"

"Absolutely not" interrupted Quatre, his voice leaving no room for debate

"Why not?"

"I dot need someone poking into my life and telling me what to feel. It won't help"

"Quatre, we need you to do this. Let us help you"

"Why should I go to this bullshit therapy?"

"Because it will help you"

"No it won't. Now if this conversation is just going to go round in circles I want you to leave"

Oriana knew what he was doing here. Miranda used to use the same trick on her, deflect and manipulate. He wanted her to get mad with him ad storm off. To give him some more time to think of reasons not to go to the therapy.

"What if I come with you?" asked Oriana. Much to the shock of Quatre

"Why would you want to hear about the shit in my head?"

"I don't particularly. But it will help you and if you need me to go with you than that's fine. I don't have anything else to do anyhow"

Quatre knew that was a lie. Being a teacher and a doctor would surely leave her with little time. Yet she was willing to spend her time in therapy just to help him. ' _Maybe she does care for me'_

"All right then. But only few times a week"

"Of course" replied Oriana as she left Quatre in his room "You know you can trust me right?"

"Uh sure" replied Quatre, hoping she wouldn't keep asking questions.

That night Oriana fell asleep thinking of Quatre and what she might find out about him when she went with him to the therapy sessions. Would it be good, or would it be bad. Either way; she knew it would be interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Josh and Danny had both been seen to their rooms and had settled in. They had then spent a time introducing themselves with Quatre. Danny could tell that the guy was uncomfortable and so had no objections when he made some excuse and left the brothers alone. It had been a few hours since then and now Danny sat on the edge of his bed watching his brother pace from one side of the room to the other.

"Did you see the look in his eyes?" asked Josh as he paced around his brothers room

"Yeah I did" replied Danny. Josh had been talking about this Quatre since they met him and he had grown tired a long time ago.

"I mean… he looked like he was a killer. Like he wanted to personally kill us"

"Yeah –"

"I mean… we saw broken people during the war but that… that look was like something out of an omni vid"

"All right enough!" Danny had stood up from his bed to stop his brother from talking any more. "Sure he looks dangerous, and from that display with Jack it's evident that he is."

"Yeah I mean, did you see how he threw –"

"Let me finish Josh! Sure he is clearly dangerous but he didn't seem vindictive or cruel. Honestly he seemed scared of us in a way. Plus didn't you see the way he looked to Jack not to mention that Oriana"

"What are you talking about?" asked Josh

"Didn't you see the way he looked to Oriana? He cares for her"

"Are you crazy? She's a teacher"

"Who is only at most four years older than him" There was a silence as Josh digested what his brother had just told him

"What do you think we should do?" asked Josh after a silence

"What can we do?" replied Danny "We stay out of his way and hopefully he stays out of ours"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was far into the stations night cycle and Oriana had just finished marking the tests she had given to her basic class. While the advanced classes still hadn't started the basic classes had been running for some time. Oriana was making her way through the halls to her bedroom when she looked in the common lounge. She had expected to see the lounge with the lights off and empty. Instead there lying casually on one of the sofas and reading a book was Quatre. It was odd to see Quatre doing something as mundane as reading a book; especially with the peaceful look he had on his face.

She couldn't help but laugh when she called out to him. Causing him to fall off the sofa in shock.

"Ah, nice to see you too" said Quatre as he repositioned himself so that his back was against the foot of the sofa

"Well you can't blame me. Its way past curfew" replied Oriana as she stopped herself from laughing

"Thought that only applied if you were out of the biotics wing." Replied Quatre as he gestured with his head to the space next to him

"So why you still up?" asked Oriana as she sat on the floor next to him

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Marking work. I was going to get a coffee" replied Oriana as she looked to the book he had dropped when he fell from the sofa. 'The rise and fall of the Quarians by Geoff R.R. Carlsberg' "So you interested in Quarians or what?"

"No not really just needed something to do. The books here are crap by the way"

"Just in the common lounge. My books are good, hell I've even got real books not that omni book crap"

"Oriana, are you inviting me around to your house" said Quatre with humour clear in his voice.

Oriana's face burnt when she realised the implications of what she said "I uh... I didn't mean-"

"Relax I was only joking" replied Quatre with a grin _'He's rather attractive when he smiles'_ thought Oriana

"So why can't you sleep?"

"Bad dreams" said Quatre very quickly. Oriana could see by his eyes that there was a story to that but she didn't want to push and drive him away. "What about you? I haven't seen any other teachers around"

"Yeah just finished some marking. You want to go get some coffee then?"

Oriana could see the look in Quatre's face as he digested what she said and the implications of it. The silence went so long that she thought that maybe he had offended the man in some way.

"Hey I didn't mean anything-"began Oriana

"You know what sure" interrupted Quatre. His eyes showing his determination

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny and Josh were walking towards the cafeteria, they had continued to talk about their new class mate for far too many hours. Josh simply couldn't believe that a student had a relationship with a teacher in anyway despite how much his brother told him so. It had gone on so long that they had decided to grab something to eat despite the late hour.

"I'm telling you there ain't no way that a teacher will be allowed to be in a relationship with a student" said Josh as the two entered the canteen and made their way over to the twenty-four hour food counter where they were greeted by a rather tired clerk.

"What can I get for you?" asked the clerk in a husky voice as the two approached.

The clerk wore a yellow outfit and from the looks of her face she was clearly deeply tired. Her bloodshot eyes were sunken into her face and her cheeks were marred with a brownish purple when deep bags hung.

"Two black coffees with sugar and a bowl of chips" answered Danny as Josh went to find the two a table in the far corner of the canteen. The cleaners were sweeping and the brothers would rather not get in their way for no reason.

Danny didn't even have time to eat a single chip after he sat down before Oriana entered the canteen with Quatre entering behind. Josh was so surprised he choked on his drink causing his brother to use the smile only older siblings seem to be able to do.

Danny and Josh looked on as Oriana and Quatre ordered some kind of drink and sat at a table at the other side of the hall. From the distance they could only just make out any of what the two were talking about.

"So what do you like about books?" asked Oriana

"They provide an escape that last longer than any film can" replied Quatre as he took a sip from the drink.

"You like escapist books then?"

"Sure. I mean I read most genres. Just try to stay away from non- fiction. Full of useless information and pointless points. They provide no escape"

"Why are they talking about books?" asked Josh

"Well why not? Evidently they both like books" replied Danny

"He doesn't look like no book lover to me"

"And why not?"

"Have you not seen his tattoos? Or his scars?"

"Do you even know what those tattoos mean?" Danny and Josh nearly jumped out of their chairs when they heard Jacks voice. She had come into the canteen from a different entrance to the brothers.

"Un… Hey Miss" stuttered Danny as Josh just remained silence, face as red as a sunset.

"Names Jack… and I asked you a question. Said Jack. Her voice had lost her sharp edge but both brother knew she was furious with what she heard. "Do you know what the head tattoo even means? Why both me and him have them?"

"n-no Miss" answered Danny

"Maybe its best you not comment on things you don't understand hey?" replied Jack as she left the brothers and made her way over to the food stall and the cashier She made sure to stay far enough away from Quatre and Oriana that she didn't distract either. She knew how hard it was for Shepard to get her to talk for even a minute. _'Whatever you're doing Oriana. Keep at it'_ thought Jack. She had grown even fonder of Quatre since he joined the academy. She saw so much of herself in him; his love of literature he attempts to hide. His wanting to change into something good but not knowing how. These were all things that helped Jack to feel protective over the teenager.

When Jack was ordering her coffee the grant brothers decided that they should lave before they make an even worse impression on their teacher for the future. Much to the annoyance of Danny, Josh decided that the conversation was not to stay in the canteen with their unfinished food and drink.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Josh as the two walked back to their dorm

"I don't know. Obviously the tattoo has some meaning beyond just a design. It is strange they have the same design in the same location don't you think?"

"Well yeah. But I thought they were related in some way…." Replied Josh

"Don't you think we would have heard about that when Kaylee told us about him if that were the case? Obviously the tattoo has deep meaning. Something that both Miss Jack and he share. The Question is not what, it how will we find out.


	13. Chapter 13

Oriana and Kaylee were standing in the hanger as she academy shuttle docked. It had taken a lot for the academy to get to Kelly Chambers but eventually they had tracked her down helping refugees on the citadel. After explaining to her about Quatre she had agreed to help as best she can. Oriana hoped that the therapy would help Quatre. He didn't deserve the things that were done to him, no one does.

Oriana hadn't slept much last night. After the drinks Quatre and her decided to go to the gym, she was amazed at how much she opened up to him. They only used a few machines for a limited time the rest of the night they spent talking about mundane, unimportant things. Most of the conversation Oriana couldn't even remember, but she wouldn't soon forget about the feeling of comfort that came with his voice.

Now here she stood, watching as the former Normandy member Kelly Chambers walked out from the shuttle and made her way over to the teachers. Miranda had told Oriana a little about the physiatrist. She told them about how much she had been able to help the crew during the famous omega four suicide mission. That is why both Jack and Oriana had made sure to get Kelly when the board told Kaylee that they wanted Quatre to undergo therapy.

Kelly's appearance came as a shock to Oriana though, Miranda had described her briefly so that they could locate her on the citadel. Miranda had said that she had bright red hair with freckles covering her face. When the academy had eventually found her she had dark black hair and wore clothing that even made Quatre appear smart in his clothing. Oriana was staring at the physiatrist up until Kaylee engaged the new arrival in conversation.

"Miss Chambers. I can say I'm thrilled to have you at the academy. I'm Kaylee Sanders and this is Oriana. We thought it would be good if she brief you on the student before you meet him" greeted Kaylee warmly

"The pleasures all mine Miss Sanders" replied Kaylee "So when will we start?"

"The plan is to start today. Ill fill you in on him and then you can meet him if you wish" answered Oriana as the three left the hangar and began to head towards the biotics wing.

"So what can you tell me about him that's not in the file I was sent?" asked Kelly as the group arrived at Orion hall

"What would you like to know? I'd say out of all of us me and Jack are your best chance of finding out information on the kid" replied Oriana

"And why is that? I get why he would open up to Jack. They practically had the same childhood, but how is it you have got him to open up?"

Oriana was wondering how long it would take for Kelly to figure out that there was something between Quatre and herself. She just didn't expect her to figure it out that quickly. _Maybe she is as good as Jack said_

"Guess you will have to ask him." Replied Oriana as she turned with Kaylee into an empty room. "This is your office."

Kaylee looked around the room with disinterest. It was exactly like she expected it would be. The walls and carpets coloured in a calming beige. A water cooler in the far side of the room and a large sofa with a small desk set up opposite.

"I thought we were going to meet my patient"

"We will" replied Kaylee "What we thought you should know before you meet him though shouldn't be said where the security crew could here"

"And that would be?"

"Quatre is Shepard's sister" answered Oriana in a tone that let Kaylee know she wasn't joking.

"W-What, how? I was told he was captured or killed"

"We don't know how he survived, he won talk about that part of his past. All we know is that I ran a medical scan on him and that's how we found out his real name. Marcus Shepard"

"So… what do I call him?"

"He doesn't like to be called Marcus. We're wanting to keep this a secret until he's ready to tell people himself."

"Anyway, now we have that out of the way shall we go find him?" said Kaylee as she led the three out of the office and towards the communal lounge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Josh was sitting in the communal lounge with Quatre, he wanted to talk to the guy but…. He was admittedly rather intimidated by his classmate. Luckily when Quatre came into the lounge he didn't attempt to talk to Josh. He simply lay down on the sofa and began reading from an old book. _So he is a reader'_ thought Josh. He also found it strange that he choose to read from an antique page based book as opposed to an omni book. _Must have got it from Oriana. They were talking about books yesterday._

It was weird for Josh to see his fellow student in such a different mood from what he saw yesterday. When he first saw him he saw such coldness, such a detachment form the people around him. Then as he met with the Danny and himself he saw him as a damaged kid trying to not be so detached. That threw him for a loop and then he saw him at the end of the day. Talking with Oriana as if it was the most normal thing h had ever done. How he could go from being so cold to warm Josh couldn't figure out.

Of course the real thing that interested Josh was the tattoo that both Jack and he have on the same part of their head. Josh thought that the two were connected in some way by blood. Maybe mother and son but since last night when Jack had torn into his brother and himself for talking about the tattoo it became clear that the two tattooed individuals were not relatives of any kind. That posed the question. What is the meaning of the tattoo?

Josh couldn't help himself. He had to find out about that tattoo and the extranet wasn't helping when you didn't know the name of the design or had a picture to search from If he wanted to find out then he would have to ask either Jack or Quatre; neither of which he particularly wanted to do but after how angry Jack became last night Josh figured he would be better taking his chances with Quatre than their teacher.

Josh couldn't stop it, before he knew what he was doing he was walking to the still reading Quatre lying on the sofa. He just had to find out about the classmate. Maybe it will stop him from being so intimidated each time he walks into the same room as them. Josh takes a big gulp in an attempt to calm his nerves and tried to speak even though his throat has gone dry.

"Hey Quatre"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre didn't sleep again last night. He couldn't, the voices in his head were only calm when he was talking to Oriana. The second she left they started screaming at him again. Telling him to submit to the drugs or the hate. Telling him to hunt down every last person on the station and bleed them to death.

He did have one saving grace though. Before she left for bed Oriana gave him one of the books she had told him about. True to her word the book was leagues better than the omni equivalent options he had. He also loved the feeling of an actual book. The smell of the pages and the soft feel of the edges of the book as he moved his fingers. Remarkably reading the book helped mute the voices in a way no other object has ever done. Not even his sword. He was for one of the first time in his life actually relaxed as he lay there on the sofa, reading a book telling such a simple story and thinking about Oriana.

He was so relaxed he didn't even mind that one of the new kids were sitting in the far end of the room. Even as the kid began staring Quatre didn't mind. He was enjoying the feeling of relaxation too much to care. However he couldn't help but tense when the kid began walking towards him. _For fuck sake! Can't he see I'm actually relaxed? Stop coming towards me dammit! I talked to you yesterday didn't I? Josh right…. Fuck sake Josh!_

The voices began screaming as Josh pulled his attention away from the book still in his hands.

"H-Hey Quatre" said Josh, so quietly that the voices in Quatre's head almost drowned him out

Quatre looked to Josh and saw the nothing but a weak, pathetic child. Every ounce of his body told him to attack. To hurt, to kill. This kid shouldn't live, he doesn't deserve to. The strong deserve to live, the week feed the strong with their lives. _Make the voices quiet! Fulfil your purpose!_

"What?" replied Quatre His one harsh and to the point

"Uh I just have to ask…. Jack was telling me about her tattoo"

"Stop! Let me guess. You see that we have the same tattoo and you thought that the best way to find out about hem is to ask me…."

"Well….. Yeah I guess"

"Take my advice" said Quatre as he sat up from the sofa coming face to face with Josh. Well Face to shoulder as Quatre toward over the youngest Grant. "Leave the tattoos alone. Would I ask your brother about his scar?"

"Well no"

"So how about you don't ask me about my tattoo. How about we just stay out of each other's way from now on" Quatre didn't give Josh a chance to reply though as he almost sprinted out of the lounge and towards his room.

"Hey Josh. Have you seen Quatre?" Asked Kaylee as Oriana herself and some other women came into the room.

"Y-yeah. You just missed him. He went left though" stuttered Josh. Still shocked from the way Quatre ran from the room.

"Okay. Thanks Josh" replied Oriana as the three women left in the same direction as Quatre did.


	14. Chapter 14

' _Of all the times for someone to want to see me it would be now!'_ Thought Quatre as he scrambled around his room to find something to over his bleeding hand. He was in a momentary bliss after breaking his mirror, the pain stopped the voices inside his head. For a moment the screaming was replaced by the dull throbbing from the cuts caused by the shards of glass. The blissful silence didn't last as long as he wanted however as the voices screaming was just replaced by the absurdly loud screech that accompanied the doorbell.

"Quatre open up. It's Oriana"

"Just a minute!" yelled Quatre as he took one of his pillows from the case to use as a makeshift bandage. When he got to the door of his cabin Quatre was met by three people. Oriana and Kaylee stood next to someone he didn't recognise. She had bright red hair and freckled running across her face. She had an expression of chirpiness mixed with shock. _'Wonder what's got her so gobsmacked'_

Kaylee was the first to speak when Quatre opened the door. "Quatre. This is-"

"What happened to your hand?!" interrupted Oriana as she took hold of Quatre's hand and unwrapped the now bloody pillow case, concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing" replied Quatre his voice sharp as his sword. Although he didn't pull away from Oriana's.

"Just hold still" replied Oriana as she began to apply medigel to the hand, stopping the bleeding. Her voice just as sharp as Quatre's.

"So… uh. This is Miss Chambers." Said Kaylee in an attempt to get back on topic. "She's going to be your therapist."

"Please just call me Kelly" chirped Kelly. Noting that Quatre's eyes had not left both his and Oriana's hands.

"uhh. Nice to meet you K-Kelly" replied Quatre. His eyes still staring at where his and Oriana's hands met.

"Oriana. Why don't you take care of that hand and ill finish the tour." Said Kaylee as both her and Kelly left the doctor to look at the wound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oriana was actually rather amazing to look at while she worked on the hand. Her hands moved with delicate grace in order to cause no pain as she removed tiny shards of glass and applied the medi gel. Oriana had moved Quatre so that he was sitting in the chair the academy provided and she was kneeling in front of him.

"So care to tell me what happened?" asked Oriana. Her voice no longer sharp but laced with concern.

"I uhh… punched the mirror" replied Quatre in a hushed voice

"Okay… you gonna tell me why?"

"It's a long story"

"We have time"

"I'd rather not"

"Listen Quatre." Said Oriana sharply as she finished with the hand and locked the door "I want to know what's going on with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, you were nice. You were calm, you seemed happy even. So how have you gone from that to scarring Josh and punching your mirror?"

"I was just…. Stressed"

Oriana gave Quatre a look that told him she wasn't buying his story. "Don't give me that… Marcus, don't pull away now." Oriana noted how Quatre flinched when called by his birth name. "Tell me the truth… please"

"I just er… I can't tell you" Quatre avoided eye contact with her.

"Why can't you tell me?" asked Oriana as she lent next to him on his desk.

"It would... ah, it wouldn't be beneficial. Its just… I hear… things, always have. They've just got louder Is all"

"Wait. You here things, like voices!?"

"Well yeah… but there usually manageable."

"So why are they not manageable anymore?"

Quatre looked into Oriana's eye sharply "I haven't killed in a while."

Oriana was more than a little shocked. "So that's why you've gotten more and more agitated since you've been here"

"How'd you know?"

"When you first came here you were reasonably calm. Shy and nervous… but calm. Now though, Josh is terrified of you and Danny is scared of what you'll do to Josh."

"I know. Ill apologise to Josh later I just. I need help Ori, I need help reel bad"

"It's alright Marcus." Said Oriana as she took Quatre into a comforting hug. "Well get you help. Kelly, she helped to get through to Jack, shell do it with you. Okay?"

Oriana was shocked when Quatre returned her hug. She felt oddly safe in his arms, oddly comfortable. "Okay…. Thanks Oriana"

"By the way, Ori?"

"uhh sorry…" replied Quatre as the two broke away from each other.

"It's alright. I get to call you Marcus, only makes sense you can call me Ori. Not in front of anyone though, wouldn't do for the young ones to start calling by a nickname."

The two of them shared a light chuckle as prepared for the first therapy session for Quatre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liara's boots echoed on the metal floor as she entered Shepard's room. As always there were doctors and nurses scurrying around her bed, and as usual she was being as award as she could possibly be for the doctors.

"By the goddess Shepard must you be so childish all the time" said Liara as she brought Jane fresh water.

"Me childish! You wound me Liara" said Jane as she held her hand to her chest in mock pain

"You are impossible Jane" said Liara as she handed Jane the cup of water.

"That's me…. Forever the impossible Shepard" replied Jane with her trademark grin "that's how I know somethings bothering you. Has been since I woke up. So why don't you tell me what's wrong"

"Jane… you know I love you right?"

"Liara. You're worrying me…"

"I just that… not long after you woke up. Jack contacted me. She told me about this new student she's got at the academy. She got me to do a background search."

"Liara. What are you saying? Get to the point please…"

"This kid. Shepard you know when you were on Mindoir. You said you saw the Batarians take your brother."

"I still remember his cries."

"Shepard. He's not dead. Your brother-"

"Marcus…. Marcus is alive?


	15. Chapter 15

Quatre sat opposite from Kelly. Sitting on the sofa Oriana could see how he subconsciously tried to take up as little room as possible where he was sitting. The therapy had been in session for a while with little results. Kelly tried some word association with no success as well as asking him about Mindoir in the hopes of hi remembering something. None of it bore any success. Oriana was beginning to wonder whether Kelly was really as good as Jack had said she was.

"So you remember nothing of your childhood?" asked Kelly, her voice still a comforting calm

"I didn't say that. I just said that I don't remember Mindoir. My childhood was spent in slavery. That I remember well" replied Quatre. His voice had taken on the emotionless quality it oftn did as he talked about himself.

"So you have no good memories of childhood."

"Not in the traditional sense"

"And the non-traditional sense?"

"Well… there was this one time I enjoyed myself."

"Good… care to tell me about it?"

"Not particularly"

"Well… how about the tattoos?"

"There the memories I don't want to forget. Good or bad, ill forever remember the tales behind the tattoos."

"Who do you get to do them?"

"I do them myself. Never trusted anyone to do any tattoo I could do myself."

It was at this point Oriana decided to interject. "What about your back tattoo. Of the phoenix?"

"Well… er. That was done by a girl. She was the first person I ever trusted." Replied Quatre a he shied away from Oriana's gaze.

' _Typical'_ thought Oriana. _'Finally making some progress and I found out he's with someone. Wait…. Making progress! Jesus. We're not a thing…."_

"Fine… I'll tell you about her. You may not want to hear though"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny and Josh watched as the new students were being given the tour of the academy by Kaylee. This time there were two girls and one boy. One of the girls, with shoulder long cropped hair looked around in astonishment at the size of orion hall. _'She must be from somewhere small'_ thought Danny as he turned his attention to the other two. The boy. Short blond hair, not a mark on him even after the war. He had an air about him, the way his hair was kept and the way he looked down to those around him. Clearly not impressed with the academy or his fellow students. _'Clearly a rich kid. Please don't be a prick like most spoilt brats.'_ Danny's attention fell on the third student. _'Sweet Maker! She's stunning'_

Log blond hair flew over her shoulders with a carefree grace that intrigued Danny. War brown eyes surrounded by jet black lashes that hypnotised the older Grant brother. Danny couldn't tear his eyes away from the young blond. _'Confident, not cocky. Kind, not naïve. Maybe…. Here wot be so bad after all'_ thought Danny as the group began walking towards the Grant brothers.

"And these… these are two of you fellow classmates." Said Kaylee to the three as she gestured towards the brothers "Danny and Josh"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jennifer" said the brunet. Avoiding eye contact with everyone around her. _'Were not the ones you should be scared of. You haven't met Quatre yet….'_

"A pleasure" said Josh, speaking for both brothers.

"I'm November" said the blond with a smile that sent shivers down Danny's spine.

"Charles" spoke thee boy quickly. His voice oozing a rich attitude.

"So these are the idiots I have to teach then is it?" asked Jack as she entered the common lounge.

"Kids this is your teacher… Miss. Nought"

"Anyone who doesn't call me Jack gets detention" Despite her words Jack had a smile spread across her face.

"So this is the class?" asked Charles disbelievingly.

"There's one other student. But he's already finished his exam. Names Quatre" answered Kaylee in her usual calming tone.

"Quatre? What kind of name is Quatre?"

"I'd like to see you tell him that" said Jack with a laugh "Now come on. We give you an exam before the class start next week. Follow me to the gym."

As the group began to walk towards the gym the kids began to make small talk. Although Danny was far more focused on what Jack and Kaylee were discussing.

"Are the Lawsons joining us?" asked Jack.

"Miranda is clearing up the gym after your little sparring. She ain't happy about it by the way."

"Oriana?"

"She's with Quatre." Replied Kaylee in a low whisper. Danny could barely make out what she was saying over the idle chatter from his fellow students. "He's taking his first therapy session"

' _Therapy! Our classmate has to take therapy! He's actually crazy…. Gotta get Josh to stay away from him."_ Thought Danny as the group entered the gym to see a very annoyed Miranda Lawson moving a broken sack that was once a punching bag to the corner of the room.

"You know Jack. You damn sure owe me one for this!"

"Chill out Cheerleader. I didn't make you do this"

"Oh yeah. Cos you and Quatre were obviously gonna come in her and clean up your mess…"

"Guess we'll never know now will we" Said Quatre. Startling everyone in the room as he entered with Oriana walking by his side. Standing much closer together than a teacher and student should be.

"Quatre" greeted Kaylee "These are your classmates; November, Jennifer and Charles"

"I'm Quatre. Good to see you" _'He seems angry even when he's being friendly'_

"So" said Oriana "We going to begin the test. I figured Quatre could see how his classmate perform"

"What. He's not getting tested?" Asked Charles as Quatre, Oriana and Kaylee all stood behind the safety glass at the end of the room.

"Quatre was tested when he arrived at the academy. He's been her for a while now"

"So… how'd you do?" asked November

"I passed" said Quatre

"Alright kids. Let's start with some Basic barriers" said Jack as she and Miranda both began to glow an intense blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy Shit!" yelled Danny as he was sent flying to the floor. Quatre was legitimately impressed by most of his classmates. The Grant brothers had potential but they had clearly never had to use their biotics for any extended amount of time. Jennifer could become very powerful if she learnt to be confident in her abilities. November was good. Largely in the same situation as Danny and Josh. The only week one was Charles.

With all of his classmates Quatre could feel his implant buzz with the energy in the air, except for Charles. He actually did best out of the class in the exam, but that wasn't because of his biotics. He just had some training. _'Probably been trained, acts rich. Probably a personal trainer'_

Miranda and Jack had gone through the same steps as they did with Quatre. Testing the student's barriers and then their attacking abilities. All of them had tried as hard as they could but not one of them could take down the teacher's barriers. To their credit November had been able to keep her barrier up when Jack and Miranda attacked. Even Jennifer, despite her nerves she kept her barrier up for longer than everyone else in the class.

The testing of the students attacking went about as well as Quatre expected. All but Charles couldn't even make a dent in either teacher's barrier. Even though Charles did get down Mirandas barrier before his biotics wore out Quatre wasn't impressed. Mirandas barrier was not as strong as Jacks, most likely on purpose. There's not much difference between two biotics barriers. Plus Charles had only barely managed to take down the singe barrier, and if Miranda had been fighting back he wouldn't have made any more of a dent than the others.

As if to prove his theory as soon as Jack and Miranda did fight back none of the students could even get close enough to touch the former Normandy crew. Danny was too focused on Josh for him to not just be a human shield. Jennifer was far too nervous to properly attack either teacher and Charles appeared to be acting out scenes from holo movies. Spinning and jumping around like he was in a theatre production. It was actually rather humorous when He was laid out in a single punch by Jack. Josh was a surprise. While scarred to attack he did manage to shut down Jacks offensive, blocking her kicks with his shins and her punches with his forearms it want until Miranda attacked at the same time that he too was thrown to the floor. November was worrying. As soon as one of the students was thrown to the floor she seemed to shut down. Sitting on the floor and cradling her knees to her chin.

' _Never seen actual combat would be my guess'_ thought Quatre.

"Alright" said Kaylee over the intercom "That's good for now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny and Josh were in the common lounge, currently debating whether or not they could be bothered going to the canteen to get some food. After the testing Charles had left for his room, no one had seen him since. Jennifer was also in the lounge although you wouldn't be able to tell with how little noise she was making. She just sat in the corner of the room reading a book, lying on the bean bag she looked an awful lot like Quatre when he reads. _'How do two people who are so different act so similar?'_

November was placing on Omni—call with her family. The confident girl Danny had seen when she entered the station appeared to leave when the test was over. She had barely said a word since the students had left the gym.

"Hey" Said Danny, grabbing Josh's attention "I'm gonna go talk to November"

"Yeah yeah… I'm thinking I'm gonna go grab some food"

"Talk to you later"

"Yeah yeah" said Josh as he walked away to the canteen

"Hey November…" said Danny as he approached the still shaken girl. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No… Danny right?" said the blond

"Yeah."

"So how are you feeling… don't take this the wrong way but you seem kind of… shaken since the testing"

"You call that a test. Felt like a beating to me"

"They don't expect anyone to actually beat them. It's just in case… you know, they find out things. Like Josh, he actually defended himself quite well"

"Yeah sure…"

"So what is it?"

"That guy. That guy who did the test before we did."

"Quatre… what about him?"

"He…. He scares me"

"Why does he scare you?"

"It's just… the way he acts. He… he's dangerous isn't he? What happened in the gym before we arrived?"

"He fights with Jack in the gym. Sparring, they call it."

"He fights with the teacher?" asked Jennifer. Startling both Danny and November "Do they hate each other or something?"

"No. I think it's something to do with them both being military."

"Military?" asked November

"Well Jack and Miranda were with Commander Shepard on the Normandy"

"And Quatre?"

"Well I don't know for sure, but it's easy to spot military types and that's definitely what he is. Probably from a military family or something."

Just as November was about to reply Quatre came running into the lounge.

"Danny! Think you should know, Josh collapsed on the way to the canteen."

"What!"

"He must have over exerted during the test. Oriana's looking at him."

"Where is he!?"

"In the canteen. She said not to move him."

"Fuck sake!" yelled Danny as he sprinted from the lounge with Quatre in tow. Leaving behind a stunned November and Jennifer.

 _AN: Thanks to 'prettytightkid' for reviewing._


	16. Chapter 16

The boots from the batarian doctor rang out on the steel floor as he checked his latest cargo. The Slaves would most likely sell for a good price on the Omega market. Human biotics younger than ten sold for at least three hundred credits each, add on the virgin women and strong work horse men and this trip promised to pay for itself ten times over. The ship was to dock on omega within the next few hours and so one last stock check was in order before the slaves could be processed.

"How are they looking?" asked the ship's captain.

"Pretty good captain. Slightly malnourished and a few with minor illnesses or broken bones. Nothing that should effect the price." Replied the doctor with a smile.

"Will you have them prepped by the time we get to Omega? I want today to go smooth and quick understand?"

"Of course captain but what's the rush? Omega has never troubled us with sales…"

"All I know is that slave ships have been going missing in this system. Why do you think there less and less competition here lately?"

"Just thought people were finding better auction houses"

"Better than Omega? Not in our lifetime... Something has been targeting slavers in this system. Sending a message I guess. Look, most likely scenario is; nothing happens. We get in. Sell the cargo and leave with nothing going wrong, just like normal. I just don't want no delays this time. You do remember last time right?"

"That wasn't my fault. How would I know that bitch was going to kill herself?"

"It took two hours to clean up the ship and hose down the rest of the cargo. Nothing goes wrong today." Commanded the captain as he left for his bunk.

' _Whatever has been targeting slavers must be dangerous to put the captain on edge.'_ Thought the doctor as he order the slaves to line up in their cages for inspection. ' _One last medical scan and I can be rid of these scum'_

"Alright slaves" yelled the doctor as he sat at his computer desk preparing it for the scan results. "When I call next you step forward and stand still. No talking, no nothing. Just stand there!"

One by one the slaves came forward. One by one they were scanned and moved into the cargo bay for transport onto the docks chains rattling with each step a slave took.

"Here" Beep! "Move" called the doctor as the ankle chains were taken from the slave. Guards pulling each slave into the cargo bay one by one for transport.

"Here" Beep! "Move"

"Here" Beep! "Move"

"Here" Beep! "Move"

"Here" Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! "What the-"called the doctor before he was silenced by a blade being punched through his throat, the guards stood in shock as blood exploded from the back of the batarians stubby neck onto the metal wall behind the counter..

The batarians eyes went pale as he looked at the slave. Unruly hair covered a surprisingly young face of a man covered in muscle with tattoos and scars running down his bare arms. The last thing the batarian heard was "Guess there will be a delay after all"

The lines of slaves watched on in shock as one by one each slavers on the ship were disposed of with brutality by the swordsman. Each kill seeming to get more vicious than the last until finally just the captain and the pilot remained. It was at this point the slaves got a good look at their rescuer. Well over six feet tall wearing black body armour and glowing a near blinding blue with biotic energy he marched towards the slaves causing them to retreat out of fear. All of whom had moved into the cargo bay, with the captain being dragged along the floor by his ankles behind him. Balling as he clawed at the ground for any kind of grip. His face a crimson mask with blood continually pouring over his cheeks and into his mouth, blinding him to the scene before him.

The slaves looked to their rescuer as he threw the captain of the ship at the feet of a few of the slaves by the entrance to the cargo bay. He then stood on top of a few crates and began to call out instructions to the room.

"Alright listen up." Yelled the swordsman as he pointed to the beaten and bloodied captain. "This man knows the passcode for the chains you're currently wearing. Now there are hundreds of you in this room and one of him. I'm sure one of you could get the information from him. By any means necessary."

Before the man left he starred deep into the now weeping captains eyes. Squatting so he was eye level with the batarians tear stricken eyes he whispered one thing almost comfortingly before casually walking away. "Omega is off the market for slaves. Monsieur Quatre has made sure of that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oriana hadn't been able to think straight since she left therapy with Quatre. He had spoken about the memory in such detail Oriana could picture herself in that ship. She could picture the eyes of the batarian doctor when Quatre slit his throat. She could see the confusion on the slaves as he went about killing the crew of the ship. If she really tried she could even feel the fear of the captain when Quatre attacked. It allowed for her to see him in a new light, to the slaves he would have been a saviour; a guardian or a hero, but to the batarians he would have been a demon. A monster come to slaughter them. No matter what she did she couldn't get the memory out of her thoughts. She knew the batarians were bad people, but what of their families. Did they really deserve to lose a father, a brother?

Even when checking over Josh after Quatre had found him collapsed in the corridor she was thinking of Quatre. She hadn't expected Quatre to actually talk about something in so much detail. He had shut down when Kelly tried to ask him about the girl he had mentioned. It wasn't for another ten minutes that he began telling a story. He told them of his earliest good memory. _'Good memory…. And it happened to involve him killing a ship full of people. Gotta get through to him'_

Since Josh had been moved to medical Quatre had disappeared once again. She couldn't find him in his room, or the lounge. The Gym was empty and the canteen was closed before dinner on the station. She had to find him. Too talk to him. It was the only way she was going to get him out of her head. _'Maybe Jack will know where he is'_ thought Oriana as she left the still unconscious Josh stretched out across the hospital bed and left the infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _She is talented'_ thought Quatre as he watched Jane practicing her piano skills. She was currently practising her cords, she was skilled but… nervous. Quatre had just tried to get her to play a few basic songs. She had talent but she was too scared, she overthought. Her fingers fell over themselves as she tried to play.

' _If I can get her to open up. To feel then she would play with the best. She just has to feel'_ thought Quatre as he circled the piano Jane had just been playing on before she left for her actual lesson. His fingers stoked the keys of the piano affectionately as he sat down on the plush stool. Testing the keys to the piano he couldn't help but slip into song. ' _Will silence the infernal voices too!'_ singing always managed to clear Quatre's head.

'They call me the freak of the fall,  
I've come to take it all,  
Imma imma ghost who you gonna call?)

Lucifer reborn as a God,  
Feast on the blood drippin down my jaw,  
Step out of my line and get outlined in chalk,  
Prince of the dark and the dead will walk.

I can feel my enemy begin to fear my drum,  
I am ready when it comes to pain I'm numb,  
I could tell you things you won't believe I've done,  
I kill to feel alive

Me oh my, I'm that-that ghost,  
Oh me oh my, I'm that ghost'

"I didn't know you could play" said Oriana as she entered the room, causing Quatre to jump

"Fucking hell. Why you gotta make me jump all the time huh?" replied Quatre as he placed his hand over his chest.

"Not my fault you're all jumpy. Maybe I just make you nervous" replied Oriana with a grin on her face as she crossed the room to stand by the still sitting Quatre

"Well, how can a man not be nervous in such company?" replied Quatre earning a laugh from Oriana _'That laugh… damn this women's beautiful'_

"So… I was thinking about that story you told in therapy"

"Ah" replied Quatre as s=his eyes tore themselves away from Oriana's face and stared to the piano keys once more

"I want to hear more about this girl"

"Her name was Sara" replied Quatre. Affection evident in his voice

"Sara… I want to know about her"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious…? I care about you alright. I want to know more about you" said Oriana before she could think of what she said. _'Oh shit! I just said that!'_

' _Holy Fuck! She said she cares for me. All right… don't go getting flustered. Play it cool god dammit!_ "Alright then here's the deal. You ask me questions and I ask you questions"

"Why do you want to ask me questions?" asked Oriana as her eyes fixed themselves to her feet.

"Simple… I like you too" answered Quatre. Trying to sound confident but being betrayed by the breaking in his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shepard had been recovering remarkably quickly. She was even walking on her own now, all be it with the use of crutches. Ever since Liara had told her that her brother was alive she had been sharing stories about her childhood with him.

Shepard was currently lying in her bed (much to her annoyance) with a coffee lying by her bed. The steam from the coffee mixed with the warmth of the recovery room lead to a rather comfortable environment for Liara. The two had even started sleeping in one bed again whenever Jane was feeling well enough.

"He was always the kindest in the village" said Shepard. Her voice filled with nostalgia

"What do you mean?" asked Liara. Although she did occasionally grow tired of the constant talk of her brother she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the happiness that appeared on Janes face whenever she talked about her memories of her family.

"There was this one time we found a bird. Its leg was broken, some bullies had been throwing stones at the poor thing"

"Oh no. That's awful"

"Our parents wouldn't let us take in the bird. They said the thing was filthy. Being farmers we couldn't let the thing harm any of the livestock."

"So… what happened to the bird?"

"Marcus and I use to play in this grotto just outside the village. It was our secret hiding place. He took the bird there, made it a nest. He kept going back to that grotto until this fucking bird was healed. Damn thing flew off after it was okay. Marcus was heartbroken"

"Kids will be kids"

"He cried for days over that damn bird, wasn't until he went back to that grotto and found that the bird kept coming back with the rest of its family that he was happy again."

"The bird brought its family?" asked Liara

"Yeah. The grotto housed that family until the attack"

The two shared a chuckle over the story. Even though it wasn't Liara's family she was reminded of her childhood, when she used to dig up stones in the back garden of the estate. Much to the dismay of her mother.

"Hey Liara" said Shepard in a soft voice as she looked over at her blue lover

"Yeah"

"C-can I see him?"

"Are you sure that's wise Shepard? After all he's been through… he won't be the same as when he was on Mindoir"

"I Know Liara it's just... I've spent my whole life thinking my brother was worked till he died. Now I know he's alive. I… I have to see him Liara"

"I understand Jane. I'll see what I can do. He doesn't even know you're alive yet"

That night Liara placed a call through to Jack at the academy.

"Hey Blue." Answered Jack, her voice groggy with sleep

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No… we've just been marking the first load of paper work tonight. Plus we had to clean up the gym. Anyway… what's up?"

"Well… Janes awake and-"

"Wait! Shepards up and about-"

"Yeah, but Jack. She can't leave the station yet. She can barely move more than ten feet, but look. I've told her about her brother."

"Ah, and let me guess she wants to see him."

"Yeah"

"It's just that" Jack rubbed her temples before continuing "He's currently going to therapy and I think he may be about to suffer withdrawals; Telling him that his sister is alive. It would just make things harder for him."

"Hes' suffering withdrawals?"

"When we did a medical on him it showed very resent drug abuse"

Listen Jack I know it's just that Janes watched so many of her family die. It's just that she's recovered so well so far just from talking about her childhood with him. If she meets him, maybe it will help them both"

"I don't know Liara. I'll have to tell Oriana about everything. She's got his trust, she could tell him see how hell react but… she doesn't even know Shepards alive."

"Alright Jack… just Keep it in mind"

"Sure Blue, I'll see what I can do just, no promises okay?"

"Thank you Jack"

"See ya Liara" With that Jack disconnected the call leaving Liara to wonder how she was going to tell Shepard that she most likely won't be able to see her brother after a lifetime of thinking him dead.

 _A/N: Thanks to 'Gissung' for the review. It always makes my day when I receive a review._


	17. Chapter 17

Therapy session one report

Patient: Quatre (Marcus Shepard!)

Physiatrist: Kelly Chambers

Additional Personal: Oriana Lawson

Report: First session went well. Patient was unresponsive to word association. Closed off for personal questions asked by myself. However relationship with third party individual allowed for patient to discuss personal story. Need to ask patient about family and childhood, he must retain some information of his birth family. I also wish to get him to come to a session without the third party providing support. While relationship with Oriana Lawson is beneficial at current time there is a danger that patient could become overly dependent on her.

Kelly leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She hadn't worked with a patient since the start of the reaper war, and it wasn't like this was a usual case. She knew why the academy had contacted her personally. She even knew that the request most likely came straight from Jack or Miranda. Sure, she had been able to help Jack while they were on the Normandy but that was different. She had been training for years. She had been practising, she was confident. Now though, she was out of practise and she was going to have to use unconventional methods.

Kelly was interrupted from her thought by a soft knock on her door.

"Come in" said Kelly, her voice as cheerful as it always was.

Oriana gently opened the door to the room and took a seat I one of the chairs opposite Kelly. Miranda following closely behind. Walking with the sae authority she did on the Normandy.

"What can I do for you two?"

"We wanted to ask you about Quatre" answered Miranda, her voice tinged with the usual coldness.

"What would you like to know? You do realise everything he told me in the session is completely classified"

"We know Kelly. We just need you to tell the board that he is safe to study here"

"He's no more damaged than Jack when I began treating her"

"Yes" said Miranda "But Jack was enlisted on a suicide mission. Quatre is ion an enclosed space station surrounded by children. There is a difference"

"From what I understand after the war security doubled on the station. Plus he has two of the crew from that suicide mission to watch over him." Replied Kelly as she got up from her chair and went to her personal fridge, grabbing a can of coke she returned to the Lawsons "plus isn't the advanced biotics class designed in a militaristic fashion"

"True. But I can't watch over him I teach the other class and Jack has five other students to cater to."

"Miranda. You asked me for my professional opinion. In my opinion I would say he is cleared to tudy at the academy as long as he continues to come to his therapy sessions"

"As long as he keeps coming to the sessions." Said Oriana "How many does he have to attend?"

"I don't know yet. It depends upon how fast the progress happens. On the suicide mission Jack attended three sessions a week, in earth time obviously."

"So three a week for Quatre then?" asked Oriana

"At least five to start"

"Five?" asked Miranda "We can't do five we wouldn't be able to actually teach him"

"Jack had the mission to focus on. Plus Shepard helped her deal with her past in a very effective way."

"How do you mean?" asked Oriana to no one in particular

"Shepard made sure each specialist was loyal on her crew" replied Miranda "For me she helped me find you. Our father found where you were. For Thane she helped him find his son and for Jack she took her to where she was experimented on as a child. From the report I read the facility was blown up"

"It's unfortunate then that we can't do so with Quatre" replied Kelly "It would most likely be of considerable help for his mental state. Grant him closure"

Just as Kelly finished there was another knock on the door. This time not soft like the Lawsons ut hard, almost violent.

"Yeah" yelled Miranda, matching the hardness of the knock with her voice

"Hey" said Jack as she confidently entered the room

"Jack" greeted Kelly with a friendly smile

"Kelly. Oriana, cheerleader." Replied Jack

"Something we can do for you?" asked Kelly

"I just er... I got something to tell you all. It's about Shepard"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre was in his usual position during the day. Laid out across one of the sofas in the common lounge reading a book. This time however his classmates were also in the room. Jennifer and November were chatting in the far corner of the room and the Grant brothers were using the pool table on the other side of the room. Quatre was more than happy to stay so long as the others left him to his book.

Quatre couldn't help but overhear some of the conversations his classmates were having. The girls appeared to be discussing each other's lives before the academy. Where they were from and what they were going to miss. How much they were looking forward to going back, nothing interesting for Quatre. Although it did raise a question in his mind _'What am I supposed to do with the holidays? Could go back to Omega but what would be the point'_

Danny and Josh were still discussing the way their exam went yesterday. Josh worrying about how they failed and Danny calming him down, and how he had tried too hard in the exam. Danny was clearly still shaken about his brother's collapse yesterday.

"Listen lil' brother. Obviously we were going to lose. They won't be expecting anyone of us to beat them."

"Dan. We didn't loose. We were humiliated"

"You did pretty well I thought. Defended yourself for a while"

"Ha. None of you did well" said Charles as he entered the lounge. It hadn't taken long for Quatre to decide that he didn't like the guy. He seemed pompous.

"Aye and neither did you" said Danny as he potted another pool ball

"What did you say to me?" asked Charles as he paced towards the table and the brothers. Putting both of them on edge. His height making him appear more intimidating to the brothers.

"Hey" said November as she and Jennifer approached their classmates. Jennifer standing a few feet behind November. "Why don't we just calm down hey"

"I am calm. But this idiot doesn't have a clue what he's talking about. I did great inn that test, I took down a barrier and held my own in the fight. What did you do huh?"

' _Never been told that he's week. Obviously hasn't taken well to being beaten'_ thought Quatre _'No need to get involved though'_

"Ain't like any of us did well" said November. Trying to calm the emotional Charles

"Speak for yourself" said Charles. Before pushing the girl roughly out of his way and progressing towards Danny.

"Hey. Let's not go getting violent now" said Danny as he backed away from the approaching boy

"I'm gonna make you apologise"

"Hey!" called Quatre. Grabbing the attention of the room's inhabitants as he helped up November from where she fell. "How about you grow up and piss off" Unlike the rest of the voices in the room Quatre's carried an air of authority that made everyone take notice.

"You didn't even take the test!" yelled Charles. He had gone red in the face after Quatre talked down to him.

"Took it before you got here" aid Quatre as he walked casually closer to Charles "Did better than you did too"

"Sure you did. I suggest you fuck off before I kick your ass pal" said Charles as he entered into a stare down with Quatre. Made difficult by Quatre's superior height to Charles.

Charles attempt at intimidation didn't have an effect on Quatre. He was still completely calm even as every other classmate felt the tension in the air.

"Why don't you apologise to the lady for getting violent and then leave before you're humiliated…. Again"

"Who the fuck you think you are. You think you could beat me. I'm professionally trained asshole"

Danny knew how it would end if Charles and Quatre fought. He had seen Quatre and Jack spar. He was like a ghost, never staying still. Never thinking, he oved on instinct. Telling Danny that he had been fighting for years. Charles on the other hand was not much better than Danny himself. Sure, he had brought down Mirandas barrier but apparently everyone other than him could tell that the barrier wasn't strong. She had let him take down the barrier and ow he thought himself strong enough to take down Quatre. A predator.

"Charles. Trust me on this, back away"

"Oh… big man Danny tells me to back away. You know what fuck you" replied Charles as he turned to Danny and then back to Quatre "and you" Then Charles proceeded to do something really stupid, he threw a punch at Quatre who, obviously Quatre dicked it without thinking.

Jennifer actually squealed at the speed in which Quatre took down Charles. As he ducked under the clumsy punch he shot a straight jab into Charles' lungs. Then as he spun around him he kicked the back of his left knee. Causing him to kneel to the floor. As Charles brought around his fist one more time Quatre sent a jab to his throat. Causing him to choke under the sudden pressure.

' _It's scary watching him fight'_ thought November as she watched the exchange. _He's scary yet he helped me up. I saw his eyes, he was actually conserved'_

Just as Quatre sent Charles crashing to the floor with a well-placed kick to the side of the head Oriana came sprinting into the room.

"Quatre Stop!" yelled Oriana as she got close to Quatre. Pushing through the ring the rest of the classmates had formed.

"What!" replied Quatre with such ferocity Oriana was sure he would have really hurt Charles if she left him.

"I think you proved whatever you wanted to"

Quatre's eyes widened as he looked to Charles, still coughing on the floor. He looked as if he had just come out of a trance and saw the sorry state he had turned Charles into

"Oh shit. S-Sorry"

"Come on." Replied Oriana as she walked next to Quatre, looking down at Charles. "Let's get him to the med bay"

Without hesitation Quatre helped Oriana lift the now unconscious Charles up and led the pair out of the lounge.

After the rest of the classmates had calmed down and left November approached Danny.

"So that was something" said November as she sat down on the sofa. Signalling Danny to sit next to her.

"Yeah. It certainly was" replied Danny as he sat down next to the girl. Taking note of the close proximity between them.

"That guy… what was his name Quatre?"

"Yeah"

"How long has he been with Oriana?"

"Don't know. Been like that since we got here"

"It's good though isn't it"

"Bit unusual though"

"Who cares if it's unusual? She looks young. Probably not even that much older. And they seem good together"

"Yeah" replied Danny as a comfortable silence washed over the two "Hey you wanna go get some food with me?"

 _A/N: Once again thanks to 'Gissung' for reviewing_


	18. Chapter 18

' _Ten! Ten minutes! At this rate shell pop a blood vessel'_ thought Quatre as he watched Kaylee pace from one side of the desk in her office to the other.

Charles was taken to medical by Quatre and Oriana where they found out that he had a broken knee and a shattered shin. That hadn't gone down well with the teachers. Miranda looked like she would actually kill him as Kaylee led him from the medical room to her office. Kaylee herself had been yelling so much that her face had turned comically red.

The thing that stuck in Quatre's mind however was the reaction he saw in Jacks face, he didn't see shock or anger like he did from the others. She just had a bitter disappointment on her face. That stung. Quatre didn't want to let down any one at the academy but especially not Jack. She had stuck her neck on the line in order for him to come to the academy and since they had swapped stories about their childhoods Quatre had wanted to do Jack justice.

"Quatre!" yelled Kaylee, bringing him out of his thoughts "tell me why a fellow student of yours is currently in the med bay with a broken leg!?"

"It was entirely self-defence." Said Quatre, doing his best to give an innocent look

"Really" replied Kaylee with an expression that simply said she wasn't buying it.

"Yeah. He attacked that girl, then he would have attacked me." Replied Quatre with a grin "I was scared to the bone"

"Yeah… the man who I met as he ripped the throat out of a merc after killing half a dozen others was scarred of Charles. Take this seriously Quatre…. His parents help fund the academy"

"Ah" said Quatre "Well, I can see why this is such an issue then"

"Yeah" replied Kaylee sharply

"You want me to go talk to him? Apologize?"

"Well that would be a start" answered Kaylee. "But I need to give a formal punishment."

"Well how's that gonna work?" interrupted Quatre, genuinely curious as to what kind of punishment would even affect him. "Isolation is what I desire and my omni tool can't be disabled. So how exactly can you punish me?"

"Well that is indeed an issue…" replied Kaylee as she casually leaned against her desk. Standing directly inform of Quatre, still sitting in one of the guest chairs in the room. "I ended up deciding that you will be confined to your quarters for three days with no access to any reading material of any kind."

' _Well…. Shit.'_ Thought Quatre as he looked into Kaylee's eyes. Oddly still showing a warmth that only the elderly seem to be able to show _'Well this is gonna be on shit week'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November had just got back from lunch with Danny. _'He's cute when he's nervous. Stuttering like a child'_ thought November with a smile as she made her way to the common lounge where she found both Josh and Jennifer sitting next to each other on the couch watching an omni vid.

"Awww. Are thy birds lovers?" joked November as she casually crossed the room. Laughing at how both Josh and Jennifer quickly scurried over to the opposite ends of the sofa.

"H- hey November" said Jennifer with her usual nervousness

"Hey yourself Jen. Hey Josh. Your brother said he was looking for you by the way" November had sat herself between the blushing students. Still chuckling at their reaction to her presence.

"Danny?"

"He is your brother ain't he?" said November sarcastically

"Y-yeah sure ah, I'll see you later then" stuttered Josh as he clumsily got himself up from the sofa and left the room. His face burning from embarrassment.

November just laughed as she turned her attention to the still sitting Jennifer. It could just be because she was the only other female her age she's met on the station, or it could be her nervousness but November couldn't help but feel protective of the girl. Even if they had only met a few days ago.

"So" said November, gaining the attention of the red faced girl next to her "Is it Jennifer, Jenny or Jen for you?"

"Uhhh" said Jennifer nervously

"I ain't gonna bite okay?" said November with a chuckle. Surprisingly even Jennifer had a small smile across her face.

"Jen" said the girl as she visibly relaxed

"How you finding the place then Jen?" asked November as she relaxed into the sofa. Her arms spread out across the back of the furniture

"Fine. Nice really. Just scared about those two guys earlier"

"Two? You're scared of Charles?"

"Was he the blonde one or the tattooed one?"

"Charles was the one who got his ass kicked"

"He seems like a bit of a bully is all?"

"After he met that Quatre guy I think he may just stay quiet for a while" said November with a small smile

"Quatre…. He's really scary ain't he?"

Before November could even get a reply they heard two voices seemingly arguing coming round the corner.

"Listen Q. I don't care what happened the point is that you can't just go around beating up your classmates like that" said a feminine voice from behind the lounge door

"I know alright. I know. I didn't mean to do it anyway."

"Alright then" said the female with a sigh "So what's Kaylee done"

"I'm confined to quarters for a week. I can't borrow any books either." Said what November presumed to be Quatre

"Could be worse" said the women in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah sure it could Ori. I still ain't even getting out of the therapy sessions. Kaylee says that there just gonna have to take place in my room instead." _'Ori'_ thought November _'Oriana! Obviously.'_

"Should be interesting considering there's one chair in the whole room."

"Guess we'll just have to get comfy on the bed." Said Quatre almost making November burst out laughing at Jennifer's face.

"Really?" said the female voice. Amusement clear in her voice even through the door.

"O-Oh! No! n-not like that or anything!" replied Quatre.

November couldn't help herself at this point. The whole situation, Jennifer talking about how scary he was only for them to hear him get flustered like a twelve year old was too much for November to keep quiet. Not to mention how red faced Jennifer had gotten from the conversation.

November laughed, and laughed hard. Her sides hurting from the velocity of her laughing. Even as the door to the lounge opened and in came a rather confused looking Oriana with a clearly flushed Quatre November couldn't help laughing. Even Jennifer let out a small but noticeable laugh at the expense of the teacher and student.

Oriana just looked to the embarrassed Quatre standing next to her. "How much you heard?" asked Oriana. Her voice sowing clear worry.

November finally stopped from her laughing fit as she looked to the pair. Almost laughing again as she saw that Quatre's face hadn't reduced in colour at all. "Oh you know. Just Quatre asking you to get comfy on his bed" said November. Smiling as she heard the laugh Jennifer wasn't able to supress.

"Well….. Shit" said Quatre as Oriana signalled for the lounge door to shut and lock.

"So…. I guess you have some questions." Said Oriana. Trying to hide the blush that was spreading even over her face.

"Hell yeah I have questions." Said November with a smile

' _Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna be one of those conversations that somehow the whole academy will hear about?'_ thought Quatre as he and Oriana sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa where Jennifer and November were curled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liara could feel her heart breaking as she told Shepard about what Jack had said. Jane had put of a brave face. Still acting the commander, but Liara could see the disappointment in her eyes as she said that it was unlikely she would see Quatre for a while.

"I'm sorry Jane. But they just thought that with him having to adjust to the academy than they couldn't get him to visit." Said Liara.

"I get it" replied Shepard sharply. "Maybe later…. Let's just… drop it alright?"

"Yeah…. sure" said Liara. _'Screw it. If I have to ill bypass the academy. Jane doesn't deserve this! Oh! Of course! My omega contact. She must have something I can use'_

"Jane listen to me." Said Liara, her voice as commanding as her mother's ever was "I may not be able to get the two of you to meet yet. But I promise you; I'll get word to him. He already knows he's your brother. I'll get him to know you're alive."

"Thanks Liara. Really, but I don't want to make you pull favours"

"Don't be ridiculous. I need a report from the agent ill use anyways" replied Liara with a smile.

"Thanks Liara…. For everything. I couldn't keep going without you" said Jane with a smile as she took hold of Liara's blue hand.

"I love you Jane"

"I love you too"

 _A/N: Thanks to 'BioticRus' for the review. Always nice to hear kind words and good to be back, been really busy with the holidays and university. Hope everyone had a great new year's!_


	19. Chapter 19

Charles had been awake for hours now. Unable to get up from the bed due to the cast on his leg; he was unimaginably bored. On the plus side though the stabbing pain he felt from his knee had subsided into a dull throbbing.

' _Fuck that guy! What was his name? Quatre…. Fuck Quatre!'_ Charles was more than furious with Quatre. ' _Who does he think he is? Attacking me! I'll make sure my parents hear of this. He's gonna be thrown back to whatever shithole he's from._ '

Charles was brought out of his thoughts by the door to the medical ward opening.

"Glad to see you awake Charles" said Oriana as she walked over to the still resting Charles.

"Yeah. Sure" replied Charles. His voice hoarse but laced with hostility.

"How's the leg feeling?" asked Oriana as she checked the machines that stood vigil by his bed.

"It's fine. Why are you asking?"

"I'm your doctor." Answered Oriana casually while logging into the computer that sat at the far end of the room. "It's my job to ask"

"Sure." Said Charles with a sigh "Legs fine. Just wait until I get my hands on Quatre. Then you'll have you work cut out for you"

"Yeah… about that…" said Oriana with a sigh. "I can't let you go after Quatre"

There was an awkward silence as Charles and Oriana simply stared at each other.

"How are you gonna stop me? I own this damn academy"

"Well actually you don't. Your parents own a thirty five percent share in the academy true but they don't own the majority of the shares." Said Oriana. Her voice echoing the coldness of her sisters. "The majority shareholder would in fact, be able to override any concerns your parents may have"

"Oh… so sorry to have had a fight with your boyfriend. Ain't there some rule against sleeping with a student" replied Charles. His eyes holding the look of a predator when he saw the genuine worry spread across Oriana's face.

"I would suggest you stop that train of thought Mr. Forsyth." Said Miranda in her cool tone as she leaned into the med bay. "Ori. I need to speak with you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afterlife was in its usual state of chaos. The low pulses of the music and the bright lights of the club seemed utterly pointless In Nyreen's eyes. She didn't hate the club; she just didn't see the attraction of the place. Not a night passed without at least ten fights breaking out. Usually over some asari dancer.

' _What I wouldn't give to be allowed to leave this station. Maybe be assigned somewhere sunny'_ thought Nyreen as she sipped from the drink Aria had made her. Currently the two sat in the leather seats Aria seemed to have such a fondness for. The day had been rather slow, ever since the retaking of the station the loyalty towards Aria on the station had become even stronger. _'It also helped that her greatest opponent, Quatre, had left the station in order to move to some school. Way to give up the only interesting thing on the station'_

Each day Nyreen worked with Aria she gained more information. Information vital to both Aria and her employer. By this point the Shadow Broken most likely knows almost as much of how Omega is run than Aria herself.

Yet, even with the information Nyreen had given over to the broker she was still ordered to keep spying on Aria. So she stayed here, in this hell hole. Where there is still only one rule. _'One rule... What a fucking joke! The one guy who fucked with Aria cut himself a nice chunk of the station, just for him.'_

At this moment the Omni tool on Nyreen's wrist lit up alerting her to an incoming call. Nyreen put her glass down on the coffee table as she turned to Aria.

"Gotta take this. It's important" said Nyreen as she checked the caller ID _'Shadow Broker. Always picking his fucking moments!'_

"Care to tell me who it is?" asked Aria in her usual seductive tone

"My lieutenant" replied Nyreen curtly

"I thought the Talons were lying low for now" replied Aria. Her voice showing her suspicion

"Yeah" said Nyreen as she stood up from the sofa and began walking out of the loft Aria was residing in. "My lieutenant is wanting a pay raise. I don't want to give him it"

"I can have my people look into him. I'll get him to work for free if you want" Arias eyes had taken on that predatory gaze they often did.

"No need. I'm wanting to keep this within the Talons" said Nyreen as she left the room down the stairs. Never looking back as she did.

Nyreen made her way through afterlife as she answered the call from the broker. She hoped that the noise coming from the club would tell the broker that she was currently busy before she spoke to him. Nyreen made her way from the club into a private booth tucked away in the corner.

As she entered the booth she stopped dead in her tracks. Inside was an asari dancer giving a Turian a rather intimate lap dance.

"I suggest you leave my booth before I get Aria to drag you out" said Nyreen. Her voice laced with authority.

"Oh crap… N-Nyreen I'm so sorry I didn't know this was you booth." Said the Dancer as she jumped off the Turians lap and sprinted from the booth.

"Have to kill a man's buzz" said the Turian as he turned to look at Nyreen "I know a way to relight the buzz though"

"Leave or I will leave you in a puddle of your own blood" said Nyreen. Annoyance and disgust clear in her voice.

"Oh come on…" drawled the Turian "I'm sure you can make a man very happy"

' _Drunk Turians. This ain't gonna go soon and I can't leave the broker waiting'_

"Alright" said Nyreen as she seductively stalked closer to the clearly drunk Turian, much to his joy "I'll bite" The Turians grin was soon wiped from his face as Nyreen simultaneously kicked him in the crotch and head-butted him in the face. Causing a satisfying crunch to come from his nose.

"Ah… you bitch" yelled the Turian as he took a swing at Nyreen, which she easily caught and twisted around his back.

"Why don't you go find someone who can mend your arm" said Nyreen just before she punched the twisted arm at the elbow. Snapping the bone, smiling at the satisfying yell of pain that came from the Turian.

The Turian didn't even look back at Nyreen as he ran from the booth. Clutching his arm as he fought back tears of pain.

Nyreen took a seat in the chair that now unfortunately smelt like the cheap body oil the dancers use before she began speaking to the broker.

"Sorry about that Broker. I was with Aria" said Nyreen apologetically. Last time Nyreen made the broker angry she was forced to help that Salarian doctor in the clinic back when the plague was spreading across the station. _'Ran a fever for a month after that!'_

"I do not like being made to wait Nyreen" said the distorted voice of the broker.

"It's difficult when you can't leave Aria's side" Nyreen began to explain before she was cut off

"Monsieur Quatre" said the distorted voice

"Uh…. What about Monsieur Quatre?"

"He's left the station correct?"

"Yeah. He went to some school"

"Grissom Academy. That's right."

"Do you have any orders for me Broker?"

"Today's your lucky day agent. I'm pulling you from your current assignment for a while."

"What why?" _'Pulling me from this! What's more important than this?'_

"Your new assignment is to find a way for me to meet this Monsieur Quatre"

"…What?..."

"I wish to meet this Quatre in person. Find a way to make it happen agent. Shadow Broker. Out" with that the call was ended. Leaving Nyreen confused.

' _The broker wants to meet Quatre. I ain't even met the broker. What have you gotten yourself into Quatre'_ Thought Nyreen as she left the booth and made her way back to where Aria sat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liara sighed after she ended the call. Nyreen was her best agent. She gave her both an in on Omega and control over the Talon mercenary group. The Omega assignment was immeasurably valuable but she couldn't just sit there and watch Jane try to come to terms with the fact that her long dead brother was alive, and that she couldn't see him. Nyreen was the only agent who could get to Quatre. He had worked with her for years. Granted she had never told him that she worked for the shadow broker, but she was still Liara's best chance at meeting the only male Shepard.

' _I must apologise too Jack later. Shell understand… She has too'_

Liara entered Jane's room on her ship just as Jane was getting dressed. She had recovered remarkable quick. Each day she was getting stronger and stronger. Soon she would even be able to walk without any assistance.

"You know. This would be a lot easier if the clothes weren't so tight" said Jane as she attempted to put a shirt. Ignoring the cast that wrapped itself around her left arm from wrist to shoulder.

"There are other clothes. Where's you hoodie?" asked Liara "From what I remember that can come off very easily…"

Jane laughed before replying "Maybe we'll test how easy this shirt is too get off huh?"

Liara shook her head at Jane before she went and helped her get dressed. "Not for a while I think Jane. Need to get your stamina up first"

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you now would I" said Jane seductively as Liara thread her good arm through one of the sleeves of the shirt.

"Alright you win. You've got me to blush" said Liara Jokingly as she finished pulling the shirt over her lover.

"Hah. I always win Liara. Always"

"Your such a child Jane" replied Liara with a smile that spread from cheek to cheek _'the galaxy wasn't the same when you were gone Jane'_

"You know you love me" replied Shepard as she kissed Liara softly on the lips.

"Oh hey… listen Jane. I've got someone working to get Quatre… Marcus to see you."

"What… What have you done Liara?"

"It's fine Jane really. I've put an agent out. I'm gonna meet him and then bring him here"

"Liara" said Shepard as she held Liara's hand in her good arm. "You shouldn't have done that"

"Jane. What choice did I have? I couldn't just stand by and let you mope around thinking of your brother"

"Oh Liara" whispered Shepard as she kissed Liara comfortingly "You are an idiot"

Liara and Jane both laughed as they held each other lovingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Kaylee were discussing the class schedule when Kelly burst into Kaylee's office.

"Am I hearing this right?" Said Kelly with a ferocity Jack had never seen before "You have confined my patent to his quarters for a week!"

"Miss Chambers. I do not appreciate this tone you're taking with me" replied Kaylee hotly.

"You don't get it do you? He's gonna break if he's left in there. He'll go back to his drugs. My progress will be lost!"

"What are you talking about… what drugs?" asked Kaylee

"Quatre has been using drugs for years." Said Jack casually "he's trying to kick it but that isolation probably won't help."

"Exactly" added Kelly as she looked to Jack. "Why are you calm?"

"He doesn't have any drugs on the station" said Jack. Her confusion matching that of Kaylee's.

"So he has no personal effects with him. Nothing he can hide his supply in…." said Kelly as she looked to Jack. Her big eyes widening in realisation.

"His Sword. The handle felt light when he let me hold it. Almost like it was hollow" Said Jack. Her voice laced with worry.

"Let's go get that sword" said Kaylee. Using her teacher voice as she walked briskly towards Quatre's quarters. Kelly and Jack in tow.

When the three arrived at Quatre's room the door was locked. Blocking even Jacks clearance.

"I can open it" said Kaylee as they heard a smash come from inside the room. By this point there was a crowd of all the kids that resided in this wing. At the front stood Josh with a worried look on his face. "All the rooms are cleared for me to enter whenever"

"Wait" said Josh. Getting the attention from the group all of whom stood outside of Quatre's quarters. "Oriana is in the med bay with Miranda and Charles. I'll go get her"

"Why would that help?" began Kaylee before Kelly cut her off.

"Yes. Go get her. Thanks" said Kelly as she looked to the student great fully.

"Alright kids you all need to stand back as we go in alright" said Jack. Her voice leaving no room for argument.

After the group took multiple steps backwards Kaylee used her authorisation code on the lock. Turning the red display into a green light just before they entered.

Inside, the room had been trashed. Feathers lay scattered around the room from the bed which had been cut into pieces. Presumably from the sword. The desk he been broken in the middle, causing it to collapse and the door to the bathroom had been broken in. But there was no sign of Quatre.

The three women explored the trashed room until they heard quiet sobs coming from behind the broken door to the bathroom. All three women stood outside of the bathroom when they heard the crying. Only barely hearing the sobs coming from the bathroom over the noise of the running tap.

Kaylee was about to open the door to the bathroom before Jack pulled her wrist back. "Kaylee... Why don't you go and make sure the kids don't come in here?" said Jack. Her voice taking on a knowledgeable sound.

"Why should" started Kaylee before once again being interrupted by Kelly.

"She's right Kaylee. I've dealt with bad trips. You were the one who confined him to his quarters. You're the one he'll blame for how he's currently feeling. If he sees you right now…."

"Hell react badly. Plus he's sword in there with him. I take it neither of you found it in this room?" finished Jack. "Trust us on this one Kaylee."

Kaylee couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of guilt that washed over her. If she had known Quatre would react like this she wouldn't have ever considered punishing him in this way.

"I'll make sure only Oriana comes in." said Kaylee with a nod as she walked out of the quarters. Straight into the faces of ten questioning students _'Guess news travels fast amount the biotics'_ thought Kaylee as she forced the group to back away further from the room.

Inside the room Kelly and Jack looked to each other before Jack let out a deep breath and entered the bathroom. Inside the bathroom lay Quatre. Sitting in a fetal position was Quatre. Bright red blood dripping from his hands where he was gripping the blade of his sword tightly. His eyes had a glazed over quality telling the women that he clearly didn't realise where he was.

Tears streamed down his face as the room steamed from the condensation caused by the red hot water pouring out of the sinks tap. Kelly gently turned the tap off allowing Jack and herself a clear view of Quatre.

His wrists and forearms were covered in blood as he rocked himself forwards and backwards gently. As if trying to calm himself down. His whole body trembled out of fear as Jack and Kelly kneeled down in front of him. It was then that they heard his mumbling. No louder than a whisper one may use when they talk in their sleep.

"No… nononono... Please I beg. Have mercy mistress" whispered Quatre as he rocked back and forth. Just before he tightened his grip on his swords blade. Causing more blood to flow onto the floor. "Please…. Kill me" whispered Quatre as Oriana ran into the bathroom. Causing both Jack and Kelly to jump in surprise.

Oriana didn't even notice Jack or Kelly as she cautiously walked towards Quatre.

"Q…. oh god Q" said Oriana as she gently embraced the still rocking Quatre, ignoring the warnings both Jack and Kelly said. Not even noticing the blood that stained her clothing as she embraced the terrified man. What really shocked Kelly about the scene was how Quatre reacted. He rested his head against Oriana's shoulder as he dropped his sword and held onto her like a drowning man wold a life raft.

' _He didn't attack. He must actually trust her. Ain't no way me or Jack could have touched him'_ thought Kelly as she and Jack looked to the scene. Worry in both their eyes.

 _A/N: Thanks to masterdude94 for the review. I actually was going to do a Jack romance to begin with but there was so much more freedom with Oriana. We know so little about her that she's basically and original character without being one._


	20. Chapter 20

The arrival of an asari matriarch had the docks of Omega in chaos. Everywhere Nyreen looked she saw people scurrying around in an attempt to make the station presentable. _'Yeah. Omega…. Never gonna stop being a shithole'_ thought Nyreen as she watched Aria instruct her soldiers to clear the docks of all ships.

Nyreen had so far been unsuccessful in finder her way off of Omega and into Grissom Academy. Aria had been monitoring her behaviour closely since the shadow broker called, she was clearly suspecting foul play, and Nyreen hadn't even been able to contact the Talons recently for fear that they might spill her secret.

Nyreen never wanted to work for the shadow broker. She was content to just live the life of a mercenary with the Talons. It was only when the leader position fell to her that she had to contact the broker. The Talons at the time were going under. Why would anyone hire the Talons for a job when they could go to the Eclipse, Blue sons or Blood pack? All of whom were twice the size of the Talons.

So Nyreen went to the broker. Promised him access to the Talons and her own services as an agent. In return the Broker would help the Talons expand. Which he did; with the brokers support and with the rival groups being mostly decimated in the battle for Earth the Talons had become the go to mercenary group for most of the galaxy.

 _'Sometimes I wish I never did go to the broker with all the shit he puts me through!'_ thought Nyreen as she watched the ships leave the docks after being instructed to 'find somewhere else to park' by Aria. Nyreen didn't know why a matriarch suddenly decided to visit Omega. She became even more concerned when the matriarch stated asking about deck 42. No one on the station goes to deck 42 and even less ask questions about it. Everyone knew the deal Aria had made. Quatre gives her no trouble and in return he owns deck 42. Each week a new rumour would spread about the deck the most common of which being that the deck had its own society made of former slaves.

Nyreen didn't believe that rumour though. She had been forwarded so many slaves to move to different homes by Quatre himself that she doubted an entire society was living on its own in the station. In truth, she didn't know what was on deck 42 and she never intended to find out. The whole station knew of the time the blue sons were hired to clear the deck. Three hundred mercenaries were sent to clear the deck. None of them were ever heard from again. The dark rumours and the fact that Aria had told her own men to avoid that deck meant that Nyreen was more than interested when this matriarch asked to visit the deck. Not to mention that of all the matriarchs to come to Omega it had to be Kaleen T'Kone. One of the most powerful matriarchs in all of Thessia and as rumour has it, one of the most sick and twisted matriarchs alive after the war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre knew he shouldn't have taken as much red sand as he did. He was just desperate to get the voices to stop. All was well for a second or two, he felt nicely peaceful and the voices did indeed stop. A rare smile crossed his face as he felt truly peaceful. Of course, it only lasted a few seconds until he started having visions.

He could see the commandos coming to capture him. To take him back to…. Her. That fucking matriarch could afford anything she ever wanted. Matriarch Kaleen T'Kone was one of the most respected names across all of Thessia. She went to great lengths to hide her sick fetishes from the other matriarchs. After all, her name would be ruined if anyone found out she enjoyed torturing and experimenting on her illegal slave.

 _'Four commandos…. Oh god help me! I can't go back!'_

Quatre knew it wasn't happening. He knew, in the back of his mind that he was on the station. That he was safe, but he couldn't tear his mind from the beating he received that night. Only when he hurt himself could he tear himself from his visions. He saw the blades that cut into his skin. The hooks that ripped his flesh from his own bones.

Then a lifeline was thrown to him. The pain was replaced with a comfort he had never felt before. Warm arms held him. Causing not pain. Not forcing him to feel scared… but safe. Whoever this saviour was he wasn't going to let go any time soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Josh watched the door to Quatre's quarters as Kaylee tried to move the crowd of students back. Every time Kaylee would get the crowd to calm down either Jack or Kelly would come running out from the room towards the med bay, blood smeared across their clothing. The talk had amped up in volume when Kelly had ran to the med bay and came back with a stretcher under her arm.

"What's going on?" Danny asked

"Is Quatre gonna be okay?" asked Jennifer, her voice silent over the sounds of the crowd.

"Everyone just back away" said Kaylee "Everything is going to be fine okay. Just go back to your quarters"

Eventually some of the students in Miranda's class left the crowd. Their voices excited with the prospect of such juicy gossip to talk about. None of Quatre's class mates moved away from the room. To them Quatre didn't seem like a bad guy. Quiet, reserved and intimidating sure but not bad. Truth be told Josh had begun to feel friendly towards Quatre. Plus the girls got all gushy over whatever Quatre and Oriana have got going.

Needless to say Quatre's classmates were all worried. Plus, seeing how each time Jack or Kelly would come out from the room the blood smears would appear fresh which had them all scared for Quatre.

"You've all got to leave too. We can't have you here" said Kaylee. Her voice clearly shaken

"What's going to happen?" asked November.

"We just need to get him to the med bay." Said Oriana loudly as she stepped out of the room. Her arms and chest covered in fresh blood. She looked at the student briefly and then turned her attention towards Kaylee "He's stable for now. I just wanna do some checks in the med bay" Oriana's voice had worried tone not uncommon to how a lover would worry for their partner.

 _'Maybe they have gone further than before'_ thought Josh as he saw Jack biotically lifting the stretcher with Quatre strapped to it. The crowd gasped at the state of Quatre. His arms were a crimson mess even through the layers of bandage that were wrapped from elbow to fingers.

Jennifer actually squealed when she saw how bad Quatre looked. His hair was stuck to hide face and he was sweating like he had run a marathon. Jack pushed her way through the rest of her students as she kept the stretcher stable with her biotics. Ignoring the delirious muttering that came from the delirious Quatre.

Oriana jogged along with Jack, both going to the med bay. The class stood in shock as they watched the two jog towards the med bay. It wasn't until they heard a voice soft enough to be a shrinks that their attention left the jogging group.

"It's not your fault Kaylee." Said Kelly. "You didn't know that any of this would happen"

"I was the one who confined him to his quarters" said Kaylee. She was trying to hide her voice from the class but her emotion had made her accidently rise to a volume where the class could just make out what she was saying. "If I had known I would never have done this"

"I know Kaylee" said Kelly as she put a comforting hand on Kaylee's shoulder. Leaving a bloody print when she took it off.

Once again the questions started flying from the crowd.

"What happened to Quatre?"

"What's with all the blood?"

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Alright!" said Kelly in a voice as commanding as Mirandas was with her class.

 _'Come to think of It. Where is Miranda? She wouldn't just ignore Quatre would she?'_ Josh couldn't finish his train of thought. Kelly's voice could give the great commander Shepard a run for her money when it came to authoritarian voices.

"Quatre is going to be fine. There was…. An accident but all is fine now. Oriana will take care of him and he should be fine for the start of classes."

Out of the corner of his eye Josh saw November lean towards Jennifer and whisper something along the lines of "oh I bet she will take care of him" causing Jennifer to giggle and Josh to smile.

"Now I'm gonna need you all to go about your business and forget this ever happened" said Kelly as Kaylee sealed the door to Quatre's room and the two left in the same direction as Jack and Oriana had.

After all the teachers had left the kids eventually decided to go the lounge. Danny approached his brother as the group were walking towards the lounge.

"So what do you think happened?" asked Danny to his brother. Josh did notice how both the girls also took an interest in the brother's conversation.

"Why you asking me?"

"We both know you were always the smart one." Replied Danny as he smacked his brothers shoulder playfully

"Listen bro. whatever did happen with Quatre ain't none of our business. I say we just leave it"

"I think he fought with Jack or something" blurted November

"No way" said Danny "Jack and him are good. Miranda on the other hand…"

"So what you think Miranda is still in the room. With the door locked?" asked Josh. His tone showing his disbelief.

"He had a bad trip…." Muttered Jennifer. Even with her quiet voice that got the attention of her classmates.

"What did you say?" asked November as the group all stopped in the corridor.

"He… took drugs." Said Jennifer. Obviously nervous through all the attention she was receiving "looked like red sand. He probably took too much and well… that's what a bad trip looks like"

"Do I wanna know how you know what a bad drug trip looks like?" asked November

"I had a past" replied Jennifer nervously.

 _'Seems like everyone has a tale to tell'_ thought Joh as the group entered the common lounge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liara had decided that she wanted to get to know Janes brother for the man he was now. It was all good hearing the childhood stories of Quatre but she wasn't going to allow anyone to see Jane in her current state without looking into them first. Information was scares even for the shadow broker but she could find out some things. Given that he was in the illegal slave market there were very few records of his past owners.

The news she could find was worrying to say the least. She found tapes of slave ship after slave ship being emptied of their crew by this Quatre. The worrying thing was the eyes. Liara recognised those eyes, they were the same eyes that terrified her back on Therum when she saw her rescuers.

They were Jane's eyes…. Not the saviour of the galaxies eyes no. These were the eyes of the butcher of Torfan. These were the eyes Jane had when she had to leave Ashley to die on Virmire; the eyes that she had when she killed Kai Leng and shot down Udina. These eyes were so hollow. So dead. So… cold.

These were the eyes that gave batarians all across the galaxy nightmares. These were the eyes of the Shepards.

 _A/N: Thanks to 'Prettytightkid' once again for the review. It always makes me happy when I get to read a new review._

 _If anyone is wondering the reason I'm referring to the shadow broker as a he when with Nyreen is that she doesn't know it's Liara._


	21. Chapter 21

Charles was monumentally bored. His leg was fine! why couldn't he leave? Sure he's knee was still a little painful and it was still encased in a cast but he could walk fine. _'Swear I'm going crazy from these white walls. Fuck it, I'm leaving. Oriana went to some emergency thing. Now's my chance'_

Charles didn't get further than throwing his cover sheet off of him when Jack and Oriana came running into the med bay. Stretcher in tow, with crimson dripping from the edges. The teachers ran to the far end of the med bay where Oriana began to frantically turn on a number of machines.

"Jack. Help me get him onto the bed" ordered Oriana. Her voice thick with doctor authority.

Charles eyes widened when he saw blood pouring from Quatre when they lifted him onto the bed, even though the bandages that wrapped his arms from elbow to fingers.

"Okay… Jack go to my desk. Bottom left draw there's a syringe. Bring me that and get Charles out of here"

Jack immediately complied with the instructions. All but racing over to the desk and pulling out the syringe. "What is it?" asked Jack as she handed the syringe over.

"Anaesthesia. Should put him to sleep. I need to stich the wounds and give him a new blood" Oriana never looked at Jack as she answered. Instead studying her patient with hawk like awareness.

Jack moved over to a stunned silent Charles as Oriana answered. Without a word she grasped his elbow with her hand. Exerting just enough force to tell Charles that she was angry and wouldn't answer any questions at this time. The two walked in silence through the corridors of the biotic wing until they ended up at the common lounge where the rest of the class was.

"All right kids" said Jack. Gaining the attention of the class as she casually pushed Charles towards one of the two sofas in the middle of the room. "I'm sure you all have a few questions. So why don't you all take a seat and ill answer what I can" Jack leaned against the wall opposite of the sofas and let out an audible sigh. It was only when she folded her arms that she realised they were still coated in dried blood. "Goddammit. I'll be right back just gotta go clean up." With that Jack left the room for a few minutes. Giving the students more than enough time to order there dozens of questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nyreen was meeting with her first lieutenant. The Talons have always acted as guards for deck 42, along with some of Aria's own personal guard. Never being allowed in but always standing on guard outside. So when an asari matriarch who shouldn't even know about the floor decides she wants to visit it causes all kinds of headaches for the leader of the Talons.

"Ma'am. Have we got permission to go in then?" asked her lieutenant through the omni call.

"Not yet. But I'm going to contact him and ask for permission. He'll want to know that an asari is asking questions about it anyway." Answered Nyreen as she ended the call and left the docks with Aria

Aria wasn't pleased about the matriarch's desires either. As she was walking by Nyreen she was instructing her guards on her desires. "Garm. Keep tabs on her. If she goes near deck 42 you call me and don't get spotted. I doubt you'd survive long if she found out you were watching her." Garm nodded before sprinting off, presumably to follow out Aria's orders.

"Aria." Said Nyreen "Have you got a way for me to contact him"

"Him?" said Aria with mock ignorance "Who do you mean?"

"Come on Aria. If were actually going to take this matriarch to that deck we have to ask him first. He's going to want to know"

"Leave it to me Nyreen. Ill contact him." Said Aria seriously. Her eyes telling Nyreen that it wasn't for discussion

"Fine, but I need to be there when you do okay."

"Be careful what you ask of me Nyreen." Her face was intimidatingly still at this point, sowing her clear mistrust of her Turian 'friend' "If he gives me permission I'll call you and tell you the details."

"Will you at least tell me when you're going to call him?" asked Nyreen as she and Aria entered afterlife

"End of the day. Need to show T'Kone that I'm not going to be pushed around. She may be a matriarch but this is Omega and I am Omega. I'm still top dog." Answered Aria as she and Nyreen sat down on her leather sofas. "Now let's get on with the days shit shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liara and Shepard sat side by side on the edge of the king size bed. Jane had her arm placed over Liara's shoulder lovingly as the two snuggled watching the latest blasto film.

"These are without doubt the worst films ever" said Jane, her voice showing the serenity she felt when Liara was in her arms.

"It is remarkable there still being made really" joked Liara as she rested her head on Janes shoulder.

"I remember when I met blasto."

"Can't imagine that went well"

"Well… you ain't wrong. He really is a big stupid jellyfish"

The two sat there in each other's warmth for a while. Silently watching the film come to a close. Liara broke off from Shepard as the credits rolled.

"I'm sorry Jane. I've got work to do." Said Liara. Her voice showing her reluctance to leave as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Guess I'll go back to bed then" said Jane miserably

"It's not that bad Jane. You're recovering remarkably quickly all things considered."

"I know. I just hate having nothing to do."

"What do you think life will be like when you retire?"

"Honestly. I never thought I would"

"What do you mean?" asked Liara. Turning around in the doorway to the room.

"Well I thought I'd die on Mindoir, then on Torfan, then on Eden prime. Need I go on…?"

"So you expected to die with the reapers?"

"Well they are called suicide missions for a reason." Replied Jane with a shrug as she grabbed her walking stick. She had ditched the crutches in favour of the stick, she told Liara it 'gave her more freedom'

"So all the talk you gave the crew before the major battles. Before Earth. Was false?" asked Liara, her voice showing her shock.

"Liara. I was the captain, the leader. I lead through inspiration. I made the crew not want to let me down. I never once said to any of them that I intended to live."

"Did… did you want to die Jane?" asked Liara in a voice close to tears

"For a time sure." Said Jane as she got up from the sofa with help from the walking stick. "I did for a while Liara. When hunting Saren I did. But then I met you. Course then I imagined I would die with the collector base. Wouldn't have minded that. What better way for me to go then in a great big fucking explosion."

"So on the Citadel. When you blew up the Reapers."

"Yeah. I thought I'd die, wouldn't have minded that either. I was at peace at that point Liara. I'd made up with my gods. I'd mended my relationships and I got to say goodbye. It's not that I particularly wanted to die. I just accepted it. Now though, I don't really know what to do. I feel like Thane did with the collectors. He would have been perfectly happy dying in that base. Instead he died in a hospital bed something he specifically told me he didn't want to do."

"Jane. I didn't know Thane, but I was there at his memorial. Sure he might not have died in the way he imagined but you can't tell me he didn't seem happy to be with his loved ones in death."

"I know Liara I know. I love you okay, and I'm glad I can still see you. I'm just scared"

"Scared of what?"

"I'm military Liara, have been since Mindoir. I grew up in the system. I have known so many good soldiers go crazy when they retire. I just… I'm not sure I can adapt to the soft beds and good food."

"I never thought of that Jane. But listen okay, I'm here for you. I'll help you adapt, keep you sane. Everyone is here for you. I'm gonna put the word out to the Normandy crew this week that your alive. We both know they will drop everything to see you."

"I love you Liara"

"I love you too Jane" said Liara as she left through the door, moving quickly through the corridors of her ship to her information room where she pulled up the files she had on Quatre once again. She was missing something, she knew it. Even with him being an illegal slave for so many years there is no way that there was so little information on him.

"Liara. Are you looking at this kid again?" asked Feron as he entered the room.

"Feron!" said Liara as she ran to her operative and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad to see you again"

"Good to see you too Liara. I've got the reports on Eden Prime on my ship. I'll have them filed by tonight"

"No need to be so formal Feron. Were friends, what's on your mind? Something is clearly bothering you"

"Before I set off for Eden Prime you were looking at those Quatre files. That was three weeks ago Liara. By the looks of it they haven't got any thicker."

"And your point?"

"I want to help. Let me look at the files, bring me in. I can get information on Omega faster than any of your agents there" said Feron as he looked through the files.

"I don't know Feron. I can feel something wrong from the files. There's something I'm missing" said Liara as she sat down in front of the files" I don't want to put you in danger that I don't know about. Not just as a friend but as an agent I can't risk that."

"Let me look through the files Liara. I've lived on Omega before." Said Feron as he casually leaned over Liara to read the files. After he had read the files in silence he asked "Where did he live on Omega?"

"What do you mean" asked Liara confused.

"Well even the homeless on Omega keep to a couple decks. Which are recorded and documented. Every floor is extremely territorial since the war. They don't let new faces sleep on any floors no more. He would have slept on a specific floor for his stay on Omega. So why isn't it documented."

"I-I don't know"

"Who have you put on this case? Do you trust them?"

"They could have just missed that information."

"Liara. Anyone who has been on omega for more than a week know about the sleeping arrangements. Unless you've used an agent who has never been to the station. Which you're too smart to do then they should have, would have known to find the deck he slept on.

"So you think that my agent is compromised?"

"Either that or the targets from deck 42 but that ridiculous-"

"Deck 42?" interrupted Liara

"You don't know?" asked Feron. Sighing when he saw Liara's confused expression "A few years before the war there was a big fight between Aria and someone else on the station. Rumour is that Aria was going to lose control of the station, the merc groups were drawing battle lines with their allegiances. Some thought Aria would win, some didn't"

"So what happened?"

"Well the fighting just stopped. No more fights took place and all records for deck 42 were erased. Apparently Aria has no control of what happens on that deck. I'd bet on a compromise being reached between the two. But maybe, if Quatre was from deck 42 that would explain why even Aria would have no records for where he slept."

"Feron, when did this fighting happen in relation to when Omega pulled its support for the slave trade?"

"Well the fighting started about a year before that and finished just before it stopped being a slave auction house. Must have hurt Aria, Omega was the biggest slave auction in the galaxy. It was probably used in the deal Aria made with whoever was attacking her. Why?"

"Quatre was an illegal slave for practically his whole life Feron. If, hypothetically Quatre was the one who attacked Aria it would fit his character to force her to pull Omega from the slave trade."

"Yeah but, He's around 20. This fighting happened three years ago. There's no way he could have fought Aria when he was around 17."

"Why not? He got free from the slave trade five years ago. A whole lot can happen in two years. Which I also happen to have no information on."

"Where is Quatre now? He's obviously not on deck 42 anymore or we wouldn't have anything on him."

"He moved to the new Grissom Academy a while ago."

"I can get in the academy. I know a guy on the security"

"I have tried to contact him before Feron. It didn't work then-"

"I'll go in on foot" interrupted Feron "The station is built to withstand another assault like the one in the war. Not an infiltration, I'll go in, make contact and call you."

Liara didn't know what to do. She desperately wanted to get Quatre and Shepard to meet, it is killing Jane to know her brother is alive but she couldn't see him. Now, with her thinking about death. She needs a distraction more than ever. Of course, if she contacted him she would have to tell him that Jane is alive. Plus she would be betraying Jack, a women who she has come to regard as a friend during Shepard's recovery.

"Do it." Said Liara. "Make the arrangements and get to him as soon as possible. He is in the biotic wing of the academy. I couldn't find out the room number."

"Its fine Liara" said Feron reassuringly as he left in the direction of his ship "I'll make the arrangements tonight."

"Mail me the Eden Prime files before you go!" shouted Liara at Feron's back as he left the room. She then turned back to the Quatre files. _'I'm sorry Jack. But its killing Jane, I've got to do this.'_


	22. Chapter 22

Quatre awoke to an unusual sight. He lay in a hospital bed, his arms bandaged and his head drowsy. Sitting by him was Oriana, fast asleep and snoring lightly. With a worried expression stained across her unconscious face.

Quatre attempted to move but decided against it when he felt pain course through his arms and his head became light. _'What the fuck happened? Why am I in the med bay? What are these machines?'_

"Ah he awakens" said Charles suddenly, startling Quatre who almost woke Oriana with his sudden movement

"What happened?" asked Quatre as he looked around the med bay

"Don't know. You came in on a stretcher, arms covered in blood. That's all I saw before Jack moved me to the lounge."

Quatre looked down at his arms, covered in clean white bandages he could feel a dull throbbing coming from that direction. Lifting some of the bandage on his right arm he saw stiches covering multiple cuts from his elbow to his wrist. _'Oh shit! I remember now… I was high as shit that would explain the light headedness'_

"So…" said Charles regaining Quatre's attention "What happened?"

"I was high" replied Quatre nonchalant, shocking Charles "Took too much and got a bad trip for it"

"You were… high" said Charles shocked

"I'm from Omega pal, of course I was high"

"Shit. I mean… shit…."

' _You don't know the half of it pal'_ thought Quatre as silence fell over the room _'I used up the last of my fucking stash too'_

"Sorry… about the whole knee thing by the way" said Quatre after a few minutes of silence

"You mean breaking my knee in three different places. I'm gonna have to wear a cask for weeks"

"Yeah… that."

"You're unbelievable…." Said Charles as he shook his head

"Hey you attacked me. I just defended myself"

"Fuck you" spat Charles angrily as Jack walked into the med bay

"Yeah fuck you too Charles" said Jack casually, causing Quatre to smile

"As tactful as ever ain't ya Jack" said Quatre as Jack approached him.

"Double fuck you Quatre." Said Jack angrily as she took a seat on the over side of his bed. Keeping her voice down in order not to wake Oriana "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"Hey I mean-"

"Shut up." Interrupted Jack "None of us knew what was going on, if Kelly hadn't told us what you were likely to do when she found out you'd been confined to quarters we wouldn't have found you. You'd have fucking bled to death you idiot"

"Look I'm sorry alright. I… took more than I should have is all"

"What made you do such a stupid thing as overdose huh? I mean, we know you've been on it for a while so you must know what's safe to take and what ain't"

"I was… in a bad place" said Quatre as Kelly also entered the med bay.

"Charles" she said, gaining the attention of everyone except the still sleeping Oriana "Why don't you go to your room"

Charles knew better than to argue with the teachers by this point so he silently followed her instructions and limped his way to his quarters. After the med bay door was shut Kelly also made her way over to Quatre.

"So good news. The board are not kicking you out of the station." Said Kelly as she stood by the foot of Quatre's bed "They have agreed with Kaylee and myself that instead of your practical classes you will be coming to me instead. We're doubling your therapy sessions. You also can't leave the station without an escort, either a teacher or a security guard"

"Have I no say in the matter" said Quatre

"No" replied Jack and Kelly in unison, causing Oriana to stir "You don't" continued Kelly, her voice quieter this time "This deal is the only reason you're not being sent back to Omega."

Before he could reply his omni tool began vibrating on Oriana's desk. Waking up Oriana as it did so.

"Morning" said Quatre sweetly, missing the knowing look Kelly and Jack shared as Oriana smiled warmly at him.

Kelly was picking up his omni tool as he and Oriana stared at one another, Quatre silently telling Oriana how sorry he was.

"Don't you ever think of doing something so stupid again you hear?" said Oriana as Kelly passed Quatre his omni tool

"I won't. I'm sorry okay." Said Quatre as he gently squeezed Oriana's hand in a comforting gesture before looking to his omni tool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Kelly were standing outside of the med bay when Quatre answered his omni tool. He said he needed some privacy. Of course, Oriana had the excuse of checking his vitals to stay in the room.

Oriana was moving slowly as she went about inspecting the machines, partly due to her fatigue and partly due to her listening in on the conversation Quatre was engaged in.

"Aria" greeted Quatre

"Quatre" replied Aria over the phone "You okay? You look like shit" _'Odd that sounded actually kind of caring. Didn't expect that from the queen of Omega'_ thought Oriana as she continued to make herself busy checking Quatre's vitals.

"Still better looking than you." Joked Quatre shocking Oriana, even more shocking was the laugh she heard through the call

"Oh please, you've always been hideous. You should cover yourself in blood again, makes you more attractive" said Aria, receiving a rare smile from Quatre

"Why you calling?" asked Quatre "can't just be to remind me of how good looking I am"

"No" replied Aria seriously "it isn't."

"What's happened?"

"Deck 42"

"What about it?"

"There's a matriarch asking questions about it. She wants to visit it" The smile had been completely wiped from Quatre's face by this point.

"An asari matriarch… you know her name?"

"Yeah I do… look Quatre I hate to do this I really do but, I need a favour"

"And your gonna use this info in order to make me help you"

"Yeah, sorry" said Aria, genuinely sounding apologetic over the call

"What do you need?"

"My second, Nyreen. I know she worked closely with you when she was here"

"What about here?"

"I think she's a double agent. She's always making calls to somebody… I think she's selling information about Omega to someone-"

"She works for the shadow broker" interrupted Quatre casually

"What!?"

"How exactly do you think she finds homes for all the people I send her way?" said Quatre, his voice telling Aria and Oriana that he knew this information for a while "The Talons ain't no way near powerful enough to do so on their own. She clearly works for someone else, at first I thought it was you but you wouldn't dare do something as good as finding homes for former slaves. It would ruin your credibility. Only other person who is powerful enough is the shadow broker."

"Fuck…"

"Ain't hard to figure out Aria"

"You're smarter than you look"

"You saying I look dumb" Joked Quatre before turning serious again "Don't kill her"

"Why not?"

"The Talons are the largest merc group in the terminus right now. If you kill their leader you lose their support. With how week the other mercs are on Omega they would barely be of help. You'd loose most of your guard by killing off the Talons. Act dumb, she doesn't know that you know she's an agent. You're a smart women, I'm sure you can find a way to use this information to your advantage. Plus I still need her to move the people I send her way"

After an uncomfortable silence Aria spoke "Thanks Quatre. I can use this, I won't kill her. You know I would help with your business if I could do it without being found out"

"I know Aria, I'm grateful you keep your people out of deck 42"

"You know, you ain't half as evil as you try to be"

"Your one to talk, since the war you've become a big softy ain't ya"

"Fuck you Quatre" said Aria, although her voice told him she was kidding

"Fuck you too Aria" joked Quatre

"Anyway… to get back to my original point the matriarch."

"Yeah, what's her name?"

"Quatre. It's Kaleen T'Kone" said Aria seriously _'Who's Kaleen T'Kone?'_ thought Oriana as she eavesdropped on the call

"…What?..." Oriana could hear the barely contained fury in his words

"I think she suspects you'll be on deck 42"

"Oh I intend to be"

"Quatre. What are you gonna do"

"Ain't it obvious Aria? I'm gonna kill her, slowly and painfully"

"You can't Quatre, she's a matriarch with her personal guard with her"

"So was Shinowa and I killed her, in her own fucking mansion."

"This is different Quatre. You kill a matriarch on Omega and the asari government look to me with hateful eyes. Omega is week right now, I can't have that attention."

"Think about it Aria. If she's going to deck 42 she wants to see me. She'll know what I did to Shinowa. I won't meet her if she's got her guard with her. Ill arrange a meeting…. Give her my contact details Aria. Tell her to be expecting a call from me"

"So you'll meet off Omega?"

"I'll try to Aria. I don't want any more attention placed on Omega than you do. It's home to both of us"

"Okay Quatre. I'll pass on the details. Talk to you later, and take care of yourself. You really do look like crap"

"See you later Aria" said Quatre before he ended the call and quickly stood up from his bed.

"Ori." Said Quatre "I need to get off this station. Kelly made it clear that I need to take someone with me…"

"I'll see to it Q, I'll go with you" said Oriana comfortingly. "W-Who is this matriarch to you?"

"I'll explain it all to you I promise. For now just know that she owned me for eight months before I managed to escape."

Oriana slowly wrapped her arms around Quatre in a comforting fashion, smiling when she felt Quatre return the gesture. "Oh Q. I'm sorry" said Oriana comfortingly. "We should go talk to Kaylee and the other teachers about this."

The two left the med bay together. Waving Jack and Kelly over as they made their way to Kaylee's office. "You three go to the office. I'm gonna get Miranda and meet you there" said Oriana before breaking off from the group.

"What's going on Quatre?" asked Jack as the three moved towards Kaylee's office

"I'm gonna etch another name into my sword Jack" was all Quatre said as the three approached Kaylee's office and knocked. _'Time to go on the hunt again Quatre'_

 _A/N: Thanks to 'Orionslave' for the reviews. The only reason I didn't but the Shepard/Liara romance in the character list is that they are not central to the story. At least not for now. They are going to become key in later chapters though._

 _Side note. If any of you have played 'Life is Strange' I would love it if you would check out my other fiction about that game (also if you haven't played It and like story based games you really should)_


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't remember a time when I wasn't a slave." Said Quatre to the others in Kaylee's office. All of the staff associated with the biotic wing of the academy had gathered the Kaylee's office in order to hear what Quatre was going to say.

"The batarians that kidnapped me first time didn't have me very long before they sold me to a Quarian."

"A Quarian?" asked Kaylee

"She was called Nara. She never returned to the fleet when she left for her pilgrimage, instead she set herself up on Menae. She wasn't actually mean to me. It may be me being crazy but I actually kind of liked her. She never once treated me as anything but a friend; hell she was the one who taught me ow to read and write properly. Her father on the other hand, he was an admiral on the fleet. He couldn't have a daughter who abandoned the fleet. He ended up punishing her by selling me to an asari commando by the name of Alassandra T'Lot."

"How many owners did you have in total?" asked Kelly

"Six in the end. T'Kone was the last."

"Six owners over twelve years…" said Mark Jindrack from the corner of the room.

"I was with Nara for four years before her father sold me. I'm still wanting to find a way to contact her again. Ain't heard from her since the war started and from what I gather Menae got hit pretty damn hard by the reapers."

"So how long were you with each owner?"

"Well…. Four with Nara, One with Alassandra. One with Shinowa. One with another asari called Imani T'Po Along with two for a matriarch called Cosimia T'Mont and then one last year with T'Kone before I escaped for good."

"That's only ten years" said Miranda

"Yeah, I escaped by stowing away on a transport ship from Thessia. The trip took months and ended up taking me to Rakhana."

"The Drell home world?" asked Oriana

"I lived in the forests for a few months." Said Quatre as he turned his attention to Miranda "Thane Krios saw me when I was asleep in the forest one night."

"Thane?" asked Miranda

"He was a good man, I was gutted when he died. He was the one who trained me to fight, to use my body as a weapon which I could then use to help others. Of course, I ended up using his skills to kill Shinowa"

"Woah!" said Mark "You've killed someone?"

"I've killed dozens of someone's. But that one, I made it last days before she died in agony." Said Quatre, soaking in the horrified looks on everyone's faces. "After I killed Shinowa I was left with a ship full of slaves to try and find homes for. Which is how I found myself on Omega, a few years ago."

"The Civil War?" asked Jack

"Yeah, that was me. Course, I didn't want to take over Omega. I just needed a home where I could place the slaves until I could get them to their actual homes."

"Deck 42" said Miranda

"Yeah, deck 42 is mine. Aria keeps all her eyes out of there and in return I don't start up the civil war again."

"As good as this is Quatre" said Mark "What's this got to do with you being a killer?"

"Well you see… Shinowa was a black ops specialist. A name feared across all of Thessia, she was utterly ruthless. So when she was found in pieces scattered across her own estate people took notice. I carved my name into her face before I dumbed the head on the front step of one of the police stations in Thessia's capital. Needless to say every one of my owners found out about what I did." Quatre was pacing around the room by this point "They all went silent. Stopped all activity in the slave trade. T'Kone has arrived on Omega, asking questions about deck 42. If she's there than it's because she wants to get to me again. I ain't letting that happen"

"So what. You just gonna Kill her?" asked Mark disapprovingly

"She ripped the flesh from my body while she raped me Mark." Said Quatre bluntly. Stunning all in the room, there was a tense silence as Quatre stared at Mark before he resumed his pacing "I'm not just gonna kill her, I'm gonna make it last hours, days if I can. I'm gonna rip pieces off of her until she dies, screaming"

"Quatre, I have no Idea what you're going through right now, but you know we can't allow you to do this right" said Kaylee

"I'm not asking Kaylee." Said Quatre "I am going to Omega and I am going to kill her."

"The board won't just kick you out. They will tell the police. You'll be hunted" said Mark, earning a disturbing laugh from Quatre

"Yeah. Like I've never been hunted before. They don't dare go to deck 42."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as the staff looked at Quatre, disturbed by his tale.

"Quatre. Why don't you let me check on your vitals" said Oriana as she began to leave the office "Kaylee, will you contact me when you've come to a decision?"

"Sure" said Kaylee as she watched the two leave her office. She sat back in her chair and let out a deep, tired sigh as she looked to each of the staff members still in the office. "Kelly. You're his therapist. What would you suggest?"

"I don't know Kaylee." Replied Kelly as she ran a hand through her ginger hair it's not a good time for him to be doing anything which could cause him conflict. On the other hand, if you refuse him he isn't gonna react well. Hell do something to force himself to be thrown off the station. Meaning we can't help him deal with the stress-"

"The stress of killing someone" interrupted Mark "Kaylee you can't seriously be thinking of letting this kid kill an innocent women"

"Do you know just who Kaleen T'Kone is?" said Mirada "Even on Thessia she's a known criminal. She's easily one of the dirtiest matriarchs alive, but no one can touch her because of her connections. She's far from innocent Mark"

"It's still a life" said Mark "Something precious"

"Let him do it" said Jack. Gaining the attention of the room "Mark, I know what it's like to be tortured. I know the burning hate in your gut that needs to be sated. You know when people say that killing your enemy won't help. Their wrong, every Cerberus logo I kill makes me feel that little bit better. Let him do this, it'll help him and T'Kone won't be missed"

"Kaylee you can't really be thinking you should let him go and kill someone" argued Mark as he moved away from Jack. Seeing that he couldn't convince her to see his point of view

"What if we compromised? Go to the station with him and get him to confront T'Kone without killing her." Said Kelly

"You think he'd go for that?" asked Kaylee

"I think, we get Oriana to speak to him and he'd go with just about anything we asked" said replied Kelly ignoring the glare she received from Miranda

Kaylee let out a long sigh before she answered "I'll make the call. Jack well be sending you Kelly and Oriana with him. Just do what you thinks best alright, I'll give the board some excuse, just make sure this doesn't come back and bite us okay. You've got two weeks before you all need to be back here and class officially starts. I can't delay them anymore. Mark you will be covering for Oriana since the basic classes are already operational"

' _Well. This will certainly be interesting'_ thought Jack as the rest of the teachers left Kaylee's office to prepare for their trip _'Be kinda awesome to see deck 42 though'_

 _A/N: Big thanks to 'Orionslave' for all thee feedback. Been a real help in my story recently._


	24. Chapter 24

Feron moved like smoke through Grissom academy. Bypassing the security with ease as he made his way to the biotic wing of the station. His shuttle arrived deep into the stations night cycle, helping him to avoid as many witnesses as possible; he really didn't want this mission to turn bloody. He stuck to the shadows as much as he could. Using the ventilation shafts to get through Orion hall before he reached the main door to the biotic wing.

Quickly he attached a remote shunt programme Liara had given him to the lock and hid. Waiting for the programme to open the door Feron thought on how he was going to get the kid to come with him willingly. Liara had told him before he set off that strictly no harm was to come to the boy. Feron just had to hope that news of his sister being alive would make him cooperate, otherwise this job would be whole lot harder than Feron hoped.

Feron jumped to life when the lock on the door opened revealing a long, plain looking corridor. It split into two additional equally dull corridors, making Feron pause as he debated which route to take. Before he could decide he heard voices coming from one of the corridors. Hastily he hid behind the biotic wings security door as he watched the figures come into his view.

The figures were female. One, fairly small with long blonde hair was chatting happily to the second figure. Another girl, slightly smaller than her companion with shoulder length brown hair. From looking at their faces Feron presumed the two to be of around Quatre's age.

' _Maybe his classmates'_ thought Feron as he began to silently follow the two girls. Eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I still want to know about how it is you can recognise an overdose by the way" said the Blonde girl, who seemed much more talkative than her friend.

"I was stupid when I was younger okay." Said the brunette as the two passed a corner. Moving into what Feron presumed to be a sleeping area for the biotic wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as November was about to say goodnight to Jennifer they heard a noise behind them. Spinning around they saw a green alien with a pistol pointed directly at them.

"Oh god" said Jennifer. Who stood petrified to November's right. November herself wasn't doing much better at the sight of a mysterious man pointing a gun at her forehead. Her hands where sweating and she couldn't move her legs from fear.

"W-What do you want?" asked November. Her voice showing how terrified she was of this alien.

"There's a man on this station" said the alien in a gravelly tone synonymous with his race. "He's in this wing. I need to speak to him"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Jennifer. The fear of the gun mixed with her fatigue forcing her mind to cloud over.

Feron looked at both girls down the barrel of his pistol before he sighed. _'Scaring them ain't getting me anywhere'_ thought Feron as he lowered the gun, but making sure not to holster it in case he was caught. "Relax okay. I just need to find Quatre"

"He- He's not here" said November as she tried to dispel some of the fear that had built up inside of her. Feron simply looked at her with dead eyes.

"…What?.." said Feron. His voice void of any emotion.

"He left." Said Jennifer. Her voice slowly returning to its normal shy yet intelligent self. Far more comfortable now that the gun was aimed at the floor and not her face.

"To go where?" asked Feron

"We don't know" said November. Quickly freezing as Feron raised the gun to her forehead once more. "We don't… please" pleaded November. Tears of fear building in her eyes.

Just at that moment a cold and authoritarian voice came from behind Feron's back. Causing the students to look at the voice in relief while Feron looked to the voice in shock of being interrupted. "Quatre left for the Citadel three days ago" said Miranda in her usual cool tone

"Really?" said Feron as he and Miranda began to circle one another. November and Jennifer quickly sprinting into Jennifer's room before locking the door.

"What would be the purpose of lying to you at this point." Said Miranda as she continued to circle opposite Feron "He's long gone by now. Your just gonna have to tell your employer that you've failed."

"I doubt my employer would take too kindly to that" replied Feron as he readied his gun for firing.

"That isn't my problem. Getting you off this station is" said Miranda as the two slowly approached each other.

"Look I don't want this. How about we reach a bloodless solution to this little issue"

"I'm listening"

"I know that there were no shuttle launches from this station for the past three days. So why don't you tell me the truth about where he has gone and I'll leave peacefully"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Replied Miranda. Tension thick in the air as the two stared down at each other.

"Well" said Feron as his fists began to glow blue with biotic energy "That certainly complicates things"

"I guess it does" replied Miranda as she too glowed blue with biotic power.

The two charged at each other. Drenching the corridor in blue as the two traded blows. Gunshots exploding as Feron's gun discharged. Alerting the whole wing to the fighting taking place.

The two continued to trade blows as the remaining teachers in the wing ran to the commotion. Coming to a stop as they saw the two fighters. After a moments pause the remaining teachers quickly ran. Kaylee making sure that the newly awoken students didn't leave their rooms while Mark sprinted to call the security. Both praying that the fighting ended without tragedy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the longest five minutes of his life Mark was finally running back to where the fighting was taking place. This time with twenty armed guards at his back. Ready to unload his pistol into the alien assaulting his fellow instructor.

The group stood still when they heard the gasps of multiple people from the direction the fighting was taking place in. Each of the security officers looked to one another in confusion for a second until a horrid scream filled the air, startling them back into action.

Mark and the security force finally ran to the scene of the fight only to be stopped in their tracks by a crowd of students. _'I thought Kaylee was making sure they stayed in their rooms'_ thought Mark as he gently but assertively pushed through the group of kids until he came upon a sight that made his blood freeze. Kaylee was cradling Miranda who was bleeding heavily from her abdomen. The crowd of children held their hands to their mouths as they watched Kaylee try desperately to keep Miranda from closing her eyes as she called for doctors.

The security force spread out across the wing, desperate to find the man responsible for shooting the one person in the biotic wing as respected as Kaylee. _'No point'_ thought Mark as he watched the security team's move around the station. Their weapons at the ready _'Damage has already been done'_

Mark moved towards Miranda and Kaylee as he told the students to make room for the doctors when they arrived. Urging them to go back to their rooms in a futile attempt to regain control of the situation. When he got within earshot of Kaylee he saw that Miranda had passed out. She was breathing, all be it barely. The thing that shocked him however was what Kaylee asked when he knelt down next to the teachers.

"Mark" said Kaylee. Her eyes bloodshot from unshed tears "Who's going to tell Oriana?"


End file.
